SOUR PATCH
by SourPatchKid03
Summary: When a rag doll wants revenge : When Rin loses everything in her life she loves, she is left alone.Or so she thinks. Len Kagamine changes that. RinxLen multiple pairings! Rag doll Len, and Average girl Rin. A peculiar love that is infinite. A love affair that is pretty shocking. Fluffiness in later chapters. ending couple read and find out. Yes Lemon/s...
1. Welcome me darkness

**HELLO SOURPATCHKID03 with a new story called (SOURPATCH )  
WHEN A RAG DOLL WANTS REVENGE this is a vocaloid story with Rin and Len**

**{disclaimer:}  
[I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THE CHARACTERS! ] So please read and enjoy SOURPATCH *  
Also I would love some reviews on this story.**

**Chapter 1**

**" WELCOME ME DARKNESS "**

RIN POV:

_Dear Rin,we are sorry to inform you in your parents passing. Your parents were on a commercial jet when it's wing blew out and crashed into the land side. There was fifty six passengers on board only ten people remained alive for transport. Starting tomorrow you will be living with your new guardian . Your dear grandmother Ringo Kagami._

That is how I got the message of my parents deaths. As for me I am Rin Kagami the one who is suffering at the moment. I have come to a time in my life where I now realize that I'm alone. I'm a only child living in this enormous mansion with a dream of my dead parents returning home. After I read the letter word for word I crushed it in my hand. Crushed it till my eyes could no longer read the fine print that read dear Rin. I broke down and fell to my knees hard .

I crumpled and ripped the letter to shreds in my fists. All the while my knuckles turned a sick deadly white. Heat rose to my face , all the blood in my body focused on my head and chest. Just the memory snapshots and thought of my precious parents gone devastated me. I would no longer hear their voices or see them smile ever again. They would no longer be there to scold me or tell me everything is going to be alright . I squeezed my eyes closed while unwanted tears silently tainted the ground. My cheeks burned and stung with anger. I dug my knuckles into the tile and let out my anguish.

The tears seemed endless,falling to the white tile creating a pool on the surface. My tears wouldn't stop,I wasn't in control, my body shook violently as I cried. My memories flooded my brain,my birthdays,our vacations our deep conversations. My eighth birthday when my father bought me a porcelain doll to add to my collection. Every year my father gave me a beautiful doll to save. He knew I had a love for dolls. This year I guess, I won't be receiving a, another doll. " Father help...me." I swallowed my tears and my arm gave out letting my body fall to the floor .

My cheek rested upon the tile, my eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying. My head hurt so badly, I extended my arm out, my hand reached out. I wished this all was not for real my parents dead, my hand hit the floor and everything was painted black. Even though everything was lost in nothingness I saw my parents wide smiles appear through the darkness. They tried to tell me something but they disappeared in the dream.

When I came to I was still on the ice cold tile,sleep formed at the corners of my eyes. I slowly picked my head off the ground as a poor attempt to get to my feet. Outside the window the sun was barely breaking dawn. The phone rang , I slowly dragged myself over to the receiver . I spoke into the tiny holes on the handle. " H,hello?" I sounded like my voice had been demolished. " Rin , is that you? This is your dear grandmother Ringo." I realized it was my grandmother Ringo when she told me.

" Y- yes g, grand, ma R-Ringo ?" My voice still sounded like crap all that screaming and crying really did a number on me." Rin, get your things together, your coming to live with me at my estate. Be ready in thirty minutes I am going to pick you up you hear me Rin Kagami !" I felt broken on the inside and looked dead on the outside.

" Y, yes I hear you, I'll be ready." I realized she had already hung up, I placed the phone back down. I walked lifelessly upstairs to my room in utter silence. It was morning already the devil would be here in thirty minutes to take me to hell with her. God I love my grandma but she can be a real," B." or beach . Not a nice person. I gathered my things up and shoved them into a suitcase big enough. Including my school uniforms and winter clothing. My personal belongings were placed in my flower backpack, then it appeared to me. " What about my precious dolls!" Those dolls meant more to me than my pathetic life did.

At that very moment a very loud knocks were heard at the entrance doors. I ran down the staircase almost tripping up on my own self. I swung the entrance doors open , my granny stood looking at me eye to eye. Her sky blue eyes engraved into my cerulean eyes. " Rin are you ready to leave?" I shook my head , fearing she was going to strike me down.

" Why are you not prepped!" I set my eyes down to my shoes. " What about the rest of the stuff in my room?" Grandma Ringo tapped a black heal against the cement on the porch."Rin." She sighed " How stupid are you young lady? I will the rest of your belongings transported safely to your new room." I released an exhale in relief. " Come along Rinnielle , I do not have time to waste." She dragged me to the car and from outside the car window I watched. As the movers took my stuff in boxes in a truck parked in the giant drive way.

I was nervous the whole car ride because it was the worst. " Rinnielle ! Sit up straight like a proper young woman! Hands where I can see them! Pronto!" I let out a sigh in annoyance and my penalty a swat on the cheek. " Rin where are your manners that was very rude!" Her eyebrow was twitching in anger and a vein on her forehead appeared as it was about to burst. I caught my granny checking me out again. " Fix that bow Rin it looks sloppy !"

Another complaint all she does is nag me. I pulled the white bow from my platinum blonde locks . " Not only the ribbon! The clips!" She waved her cane at me . The torturous car ride came to a end . I entered the mansion and noticed the mansion looked as if it hadn't been remodeled since the eighteen hundreds. The architecture was rather strange even the furniture peculiar . There was even plastic on the damn furniture , doilies that sat on top of each armrest. " Rin come hither! " I crept cautiously into the kitchen and saw her with a hand on her hip.

" You are wasting valuable minutes!" Gram gram sounded as if her patience was running short. " Yes grandma Ringo...?" My grandmother was a very stern woman, I guess you should know what she looks like. My grandmother is five six feet tall and she is kinda a thick lady after a few children.

Her hair is ash blonde almost gray. My granny's eyes are what scare me the most there sky blue rather watered down a stormy grey. She had wrinkles on her face and to my surprise she still wears heals. And she walks around with a cane it totally makes sense right? Of course not she's an elderly woman! " Rin no day dreaming when I am speaking! You hear me! She screeched and whopped me over the head with her cane. " Yoowwch!" I cried out and my hand rubbed the spot that she struck. " At my house you will clean cook and do your tasks that are given!" I tilted my head to the side .

" Isn't that what we have servants for?" Yet again the metal silver cane made contact with my right cheek. This time I could taste blood it's bitter iron taste. " Rinnielle! Laziness will not be tolerated! Now get your carcass moving!" I rubbed the bruise now forming on his cheek , yep gonna feel that in the morning." What do you want?" My grandmother grew more furious with me , her face grew red. "Go clean your new room!" She hollered " Now?" I put my hands over my head to shield myself from the cane. But, the cane didn't come , I slowly removed my hands and blinked my eyes .

At that moment a broom and dust pan were tossed at me. The items slid across the kitchens marble floor. " Now ! Not tomorrow!" I raised a blonde brow. " And what if I don't do it?" Ringo just went to the dinning table and sat with a malicious grin spread across her old wrinkled face." You'll just have to find out when you fail me , won't you? Get to work!" That scared me , my soul . I flew upstairs reaching my room out of breath and eyes widened. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I glared at the broom while I swept the floor boards. I was peed off in fact more I was frigin pissed! My parents died her daughter died her son in law and she still doesn't have a heart!

"Cold heartless bi-" Before I finish that sentence a monster sized dust bunny engulfed me. I cough and every cough stings my cheek that has a gash on the inside. I licked the broken skin on the interior of my cheek hoping it would bring some relief. I balled my fist and stomped my foot into the wood my sneaker picking up dust. " When was this floor last cleaned ! During the fucking Great Depression !" I yelled sending an echo through this huge ass mansion. "Damn?" I squeaked and I felt movement below me , my granny was pounding her cane against the ceiling of the room below me.

A loud crushing sound."Watch your! God-damn potty mouth you little shit!" This time her voice echoed so loud even the chandelier in the dinning room shook. I grabbed a duster and retreated to my safe house , my room. Just as I ran up the stairs mid-way, something captured my attention . One of the chandeliers crystals broke off with all the shouting and crashed to the marble floor.

**\\\PLEASE REVIEW! (^w^)  
Yeah Len Kagamine Is not here YET in the story but you'll see . He won't appear till chapter three. Keep reading I guarantee this you will not get bored . This story is like a mess of genres I could not really decide. There is horror , romance , lot of drama and comedy. Some adventure I guess .  
If I get enough reviews for this story I will finish it. But if I don't then I will Discontinue it sadly. I do already have a sequel already in progress. But since I love when people review my stories I will give you a sneak peak for my next chapter! I think all you people on fanfiction are all talented writers!**

**Chapter2?**

**PREVIEW**

**MIKUO: " What's up with you ! This was never a problem! Why is it now?! Those girls are just friends Miku , you know that!"**

**MIKU: " No! I don't know Mikuo and I don't wanna know!**

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. Next chapter FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
You will have to read and review next chapter. For sourpatch please!**


	2. The insubordinate key

**Thanks for the review you guy or gal it is well appreciated. So today I hope to get a least three reviews on this chapter. I'm sorry for my writing being messy! Very sorry , so I hope to make things right.**

**Paragraphs are gonna be added so it will be easier to read. I didn't know it was that hard to read till I saw for myself. So tell me if this is better! Okay I love when I get reviews making me aware of anything.**

**{DISCLAIMER:}  
( I do not own vocaloid or its characters)**

**With that lets begin Sour Patch***

**Chapter 2**

**" The insubordinate key"**

Rin POV:

The crystals pieces shattered into pieces, millions of fine shards. Great this is just a bigger mess for me to pick up. I walked over and my eyes widened at the site, it made me wonder. A key was white clear as white as snow.

I felt as if I was in a trance , fate demanded me to pick it up. I extended out my hand my fingers ready to grasp it. Upon the shard and serrated glass the pure key was soiled when painted with my blood. The crimson liquid flowed like a river swallowing the key. What happened the droplets soon turned into spewing.

Then to my realization it appeared that the crystals sliced my finger. The platelets under my delicate skin were exposed I held my hand above the key and railed it in. The pure white key turned blood red and looked even more wanting. With my bleeding fingers I took the key in my hand and rushed to the bathroom. I flipped the switch on in the bathroom and held my gushing , pulsating wound over the sink.

Turned the water on and let my wound seek relief under the water. I watched the blood swirl like a whirlpool in the drain. It disappeared through the hole and did not end there. It bled more and more I felt queasy seeing all the blood.

I addressed my wound and tried rising off the stained key. Mysteriously no matter how hard I scrubbed to get it to turn back to white it wouldn't . The key stayed as it was , I looked closer at the key. It had two letters inscribed on it L&K with a outlined heart. I touched the heart and it began to turn yellow and shine. "Strange." I set the key in my pocket and went back to cleaning.

I wondered and questioned does the key open a door or something? I pondered and rubbed my temple. I'm a smart blonde I could figure this key out, I fist pumped in the air.

" Yeah , anything is possible if you put your mind to it!"

I grimaced and finished dusting with one hand.

I'm lucky only my left hand was hurt cause I'm a righty. After I finished my room I went to the first door in the house. The entrance , I attempted to open the door but it would not give. The stupid key didn't even fit and made a weird metal clink. I sighed , I wouldn't give up.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. It took hours but I would not surrender so easily. That night I didn't even eat supper, I worked with key. I wasted a day to find the key wouldn't open any of the doors in the house.

I couldn't even sleep at night knowing that the key was giving me hell. The next morning was worse .

" Rin! Get up it's seven thirty a.m school starts at eight ! YOUR GONNA BE LATE!  
Move it!"

Grandma Ringo doused me in freezing cold water in the morning it's thirty degrees in the damn house with no heater installed. I shivered as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror , I was a car wreck. My hair suffering with bed head, my cheek swollen with a nice fat purple , magenta bruise. Saliva was dripping from the swollen side of my face. I placed a band - aid on my bumpy cheek and it lifted up. Is it really that bad?

Really , I used a tissue to wipe the residue of spit off. I covered the bruise with a big white patch. I tried to smile but bruised gums made me close my mouth shut. I could cry right now but if I do my eyes would get puffy and raw. I'd look even worse than I already do. I rummaged through my suit case for my uniform.

I brushed my blonde locks and fixed my hair. Set my pins up correctly and centered my ivory white bow.

The car ride to school silent, I got dropped off and they would pick me up at the end of the day. I reached the hall way to go to my class when I saw Mikuo. And as usual he had all these girls around him, I admit I did, I do like Mikuo. A lot Mikuo noticed me and waved. " Hey Rin!" I waved back smiling then turned to walk away.

Just as I turned to walk away I run into Kaito. " I'm s, so sorry."

Kaito smiled. " It's alright I should had been looking where I was going." I scurried to my classroom I sighed in relief. I'm safe.

I sat down at my desk and laid my head on the wooden surface. I closed my eyes but when they re- opened a hand with green blue polished nails was set on the desk. I pick my head up and see a ecstatic Miku Hatsune. She grinned and tilted her head , her teal pig- tails swaying with the motion of her head. " Rin-chan you don't look so good. Are you al, alright? " I simply nodded my arms crossed, folded on the desk. " Are you sure , Rin that's a really bad bruise you have there. " I smiled weakly.

" It will be okay , I was being clumsy in my new house, fell down on the marble."

" Rin ! Be more careful, lets go to the nurse and get some ice on that ASAP!"  
(ASAP= as soon as possible)

Miku grabbed my arm and rushed me to the nurses office. I sat down on a chair , hand on my cheek holding it. When the nurse came my eyes widened and my mouth sat agape.

" A,ah!" My auntie Meiko was the nurse? She prodded my tongue with a wooden stick. " Ms. Hatsune could wait outside for just a minute. " Miku looked at me , nodded and stepped outside the office. Meiko peered at me her fiery red eyes had hurt and sympathy in them.

She must had been affected when she heard the news about mom. She let out a long sigh. " Did , the old bag give you that nasty wound?" I blinked twice before giving her an answer. " Yeah, she did but how did you ...?" Meiko put a medicinal cream to ease the swelling and gave me a fresh patch. She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled kindly. " The hag gave me ones worse. After all I am her daughter. I live with her. "

I tried to smile but failed horribly. "Y- you live with h, her!?"

Meiko nodded and gave me a confused look. " didn't she tell you ? I got a job as the nurse and moved in because the school is very close to her house." My eyes lit up, at least one of my favorite aunts will be with me. " No , granny doesn't talk , just screams at me. "

" Well Rin if you need someone to talk to I will be here or at home for you. I better let you go back to class before it begins. Bye Rin remember come and see me anytime but just not hurt!"

I bid her good bye and Miku examined my cheek. " You didn't get ice?"

I shook my head.

" I got something better a new patch. "

Miku stared at me awkwardly.

" O, okay Rin-chan, so have eyes for any boy?"

I blushed and thought of Mikuo, so handsome and dreamy and athletic and he can sing~.

" Rin, any one home ?"

Miku waved her hand in front of my face.

" I'm Rin. "

She patted me on the head. " So , who do you have a crush on? And don't say Mikuo cause my brother is yuck!" Just when Miku said that Mikuo snuck up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder hard enough to grab her attention. "I am what sister dear?" Miku changed color and turned around heart wrenching slowly.

She balled up her fist. " You heard me ! You are yuck! You and all your girls ! You make me sick!"

Miku waved her hand in the air during their family quarrel. Mikuo turned a bright pink. " What's up with you! This was never a problem! Why is it now ! Those girls are just friends Miku, you know that!"

"No! I don't know Mikuo and I don't wanna know!" Miku hollered the heat had risen to her face. Mikuo waved his hands the same way as Miku , they looked funny. They were twins after all.

" I can't stand it ! I CAN'T STAND YOU Mikuo! Honestly! What are you on a mission to pregnant the whole school! I , I , I HATE YOU! " Miku shoved Mikuo roughly.

" Get out of my way! And don't talk to me ! Oh, wait , that's right , you don't talk to me!" Miku stormed off somewhere leaving Mikuo standing shoulders sagging, head down. His teal bangs were covering his eyes I couldn't tell his expression.

Strange he stood and stayed quiet. I left him to go after Miku.

I ran to the end of the hall way and the warning bell to get to class rung. I decided to let them work out their little argument , and problems. Hopefully things could go back to normal. But to be honest ever since they started high school Mikuo ignored Miku completely.

I walked into class and sat down in my same desk. Still I thought of Miku my best friend since kindergarten and Mikuo my crush since middle school. I could not even focus in class.

When the bell signaled for lunch I knew I had to find Miku. While running though the halls like a bat out of hell I bumped into someone.

**/(^w^) Reviews I feel like a broken**

**record...  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS! REVIEW PLEASE !**

**GAHHHH! Please tell me this isn't a cliff hanger! I hate these!**

**SO NEXT CHAPTER LEN KAGAMINE !  
Was it worth waiting for? YES IT IS!**

**XD since I love my readers I will give you a gift a PREVIEW! For my next chapter with Len!**

**And since I'm on break I will keep writing some stories! Updating!**

**Chapter 3?**

**LEN: " Your right you know, I should talk to you. But you promise you won't freak? You got it?"**

**RIN: " Who said that...?"**

**Next chapter you find out why Rin should or should not flip a lid when she sees who or what Len is.  
I can't tell you but it has to do with a certain Revenge!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS !  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! WELCOME YEAR 2013**

**Give me a gift review please!**


	3. Sour patch

**Greetings from Sourpatchkid03! I hope your holiday is going great for all you people out there on fanfiction. So as I promised since I'm on break I will keep writing and typing and updating you all. With another chapter of sour patch* I hope you like this new chapter . Since Len is in it and will be in the story and its sequel . I also need reviews to know if you really want me to write and post the sequel to this. Cause this first story is going to be an estimated fifteen chapters. Yeah I have a lot of work , but it's worth it . For I know that my stories are read . It's a good feeling , so thanks you guys and gals!**

**Sorry if I have spelling or quotation mark errors. I am still trying to make no errors.  
But no ones perfect right . Well maybe you are but not me...  
Sadly :( And happy birthday to Rin and Len Kagamine !**

**{ DISCLAIMER :}**

**( I do not own vocaloid or their characters nor their songs)**

**ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER: Let the madness begin!**

**Chapter 3 " sour patch "**

Rin POV:

" Rin ? " I opened my eyes and saw a pair of very familiar bluish green eyes . " M,miku...? " I shook my head , thinking it would clear my vision. Hopefully it would help.  
" No, it's more like Mikuo." Mikuo mocked my high pitch voice, I sighed . When I gave him a serious look he simply waited for me to say something to him. " Did you manage to work things out with Miku? " Now it was his turn to turn to the side and sigh aloud. " No, no I did not . I was not able to find her. "

" Well , Mikuo I'm going to try and find Miku and please tell me you two can be happy go lucky again." He put a hand on the side of his head and rubbed it. " Rin , couldn't you see the way acted around each other before this quarrel ? Miku and I had our twin bond severed and we can't stand each other . Even before it was that way , still is , I made it a thousand times worse now! "

When Mikuo finished that sentence , I noticed behind him was Miku. She was in the empty hallway that had been cleared for the lunch hour. She was close enough to hear Mikuo , and Miku seemed as if she was going to cry . Mikuo noticed I was transfixed on someone obviously behind him. His eyes widened at the sight of Miku.

" M, miku . " Was all Mikuo could say before Miku delivered him a piece of her mind. " Not a thousand times worse your dead to me Mikuo Hatsune! "

She was so upset and full of rage she was shaking. Miku had tears in her eyes being split as she ran down the hallway. I was not going to let her get away again , this family dispute had to be fixed. I could not let her go , like that ,hurt. I ran after Miku but to my horror she was a fast runner. At a time like this I was feeling fat for being out of shape.

" Miku ! " I called out to her out of breath , practically gasping. She escaped from me again. I stopped running to catch my breath. It felt as if I had got the air knocked out of me. When I finally was able to breath normal I got to my classroom just to hear the bell ring. My teacher Ms. Yowane was writing in today's objective box. It read today's objective learning to love geometry. Like that's going to happen I fucking hate geometry.

TIME SKIP~ I didn't want to write about a boring geometry class

Rin POV:

Time went like water evaporating in the sun on a humid day. As soon as I know it the bell rang signaling the end of the day. I laid my head on the desk and waited for all the other people to clear out the classroom. Looking at the door I saw Oliver staring at me , like I had two heads or was a monster. " What are you looking at Oliver ? Do I have two heads or something?! " I said annoyed more than I already was. He still looking at me shook his head and headed out .

I grab my bag off its holder and headed out just as Oliver did. " H,hey . " was all he said to me before he took off. I stood there wondering . What the hell was that supposed to mean I walked up to the window facing the garden. The garden always a pleasant place to view before going home to my very cold granny.

The sight I saw in the garden burned my eyes and crushed my heart into pieces. To see two teal kids aggressively attacking each others mouths. Miku and Mikuo were , no are kissing and look like they're enjoying it. She even held onto him for dear life, he had his fingers entwined in her teal tail strands. Then they stopped to take a breath peering into each others eyes deeply and continue their private session.

Who was I to be watching , spying on them. I walked away happy that their fight was resolved but heart broken. I had a crush on Mikuo since middle school and my best friend has him. Hold up , wait a minute Miku is Mikuo's twin sister! Their both Hatsunes and twins at that! It is incest no it's twincest! Why would Miku do that!

She has to be confused or sick or something! Why! Meiko drove me home that day , my cheeks were flushed the whole car ride home. Meiko thought I was horribly sick , so she was driving home fast making me really sick. Flashbacks of them and their make out session played over in my head making me queasy.

Meiko opened the door for me and ordered me to go rest in bed . The house was cold as usual , not because of the weather , granny atmosphere.

The first thing my grandmother does when I come home , she orders me around like a soldier. I hear her familiar angry tone and know . " Rin , there is still work to be done . Today you will clean out the messy,filthy attic . " I nodded and waved my hand, " I know , I know if I don't do it. Then I will find out soon enough right." My grandma just gave me the cleaning supplies and scooted me.

Meiko sat at the bar and had a drink of sake. Granny sat down beside her on a stool and poured herself a glass full of that strong liquor. I crept up to the attic slowly cause I did not voluntarily want to clean that attic. Once I was in the attic , I had second thoughts of not reconsidering wearing a mask . It was a mess just as she said. Hairy , scary spiders and cobwebs every where. I mean-its not even Halloween and she already has decorations out. The spiders were alive and the spiderwebs not fake , they were not a part of the decor.

It was dark once I disappeared completely in the heart of the attic. I felt around the walls for a light switch nothing. Maybe it's one of the lights you pull a string or tie and the light turns on. My hand groped the air searching for a string of some sort . When I felt a thin tail of a rope I felt achievement. So I gave it a tug and found out the hard way that it was not a light switch .

When I pulled the rope down a door and a hard object came crashing down , on me. I didn't catch the heavy object it landed on me and everything went in spirals and I blacked out.

TIME SKIP~ Rin awakens

Rin POV:

I can not recall how long I was out but saw the object was a chest. The chest was black and red and caked with dust. Why it even had a crack down the side of it and it looked old , almost ancient . I spotted a key hole , and noticed something was glowing on the inside of my pocket. With a quivering hand I slipped my hand into my pocket and grasped the beaming object. To my shock the shimmering object was the blood red key that had the initials in a yellow heart. Horrifying factor I don't remember placing that key in my pocket , at all. The key came to life when I touched the chest. It changed color it was a glowing red now a sparkling , wonderful yellow.

I decided to try the key beside the fact it changed color over two times or glows amazingly. Even though the chest almost crushed me to death , I held the key in the air. Then I slid the key into the chests lock and turned the key slowly. The key fit perfectly in the lock but once the lock opened it disintegrated. I sat on my knees before the chest and pushed the top up. What could granny Ringo possibly keep hidden in this humongous chest a dead body , what ? And what reason does she have for locking it up in here ?

I peered into the chest , the wood on the bottom of the chest was mahogany red. And all that was in the chest was , " a , a doll ? "

I was amazed Ringo had a rag doll chained up and locked away for what reason. The doll was the only object in the chest that is what was rather peculiar. I scooped the little rag doll up and inspected it. It was just a plain old rag doll with faded yellow hair and tattered brown clothes. The doll was fashioned with gray button eyes it had a smile stitched onto its face.

I smiled at the doll , it was awfully cute and seemed lonely. It was alone in that chest I thought , I'm lonely too , so we would be great friends. The doll made me think of my father , my birthday two months away. This old rag doll could be my dads gift to me from heaven. Every thing happens for a reason right , well thank you father.

If that's the case I will treasure this doll till I live . I should give the dolly a name since it would be my companion . Dolly has a little pony tail with brown slacks and a dressy shirt , it looked like a boy. Well it's hard to tell , " I know , I shall call you sour patch ! I'm sorry I can't tell if your a boy or not. " I held the dusty doll tightly in my arms and cried. Dad this is the best present you have ever given me . Thank you for your gift at a time like this.

After I cleaned the attic I completed my homework while sour patch watched me. Sour patch is my new friend since my other best friend is pending. I am not really sure I still want to be her friend , after being damaged with today's events. At least I know a rag doll will not take my crush from me or argue with me. My new friend could cheer me up with that smile that's stitched onto his face. Well I still don't know if it is a boy or a girl , but I will just call it an it.

My grandma Ringo summoned me to dinner when she yelled for me to come down. Today I still felt depressed about what happened with my close friends. But the best thing I could do is forget , just not think of it. Them kissing and their eyes full of sin, " ughhh..." It's better to forget , at a time like this remember your mothers words. Sour patch subsided that awful memory.

I grabbed my doll and took it to dinner with me , I didn't want to leave him in my room alone. Meiko smiled at me and gestured for me to have a seat at the table. The table was set for dinner , since it was October the table clothe was orange. Orange my favorite fruit , that reminded me I have only two oranges left in my fruit bowl. For dinner I had tempura shrimp and rice and for dessert just an orange. That was a common dinner for me , filling yet delicious.

When I finished my dinner I grabbed my doll and got ready to leave the table. But my grandma Ringo was eying me and her eyes widened at the sight of sour patch.

Her mouth dropped and she fixed her eyes into a glare , " Rin , put the doll back where you found it. And the key , throw it into the ocean. No good will ever come from that thing but evil! " Her voice sounded warning.

I got up from the table and raised my voice , the chair cried against the wood floor. " What do you know! He's mine! And he makes me happy! So just leave me alone!" I said yelled at her just as she does. Ringo looked as if she was going to get up and strike me but it never happened. " Did he talk to you !? Whatever he says Rin do not- !"

I ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door so loud it echoed throughout the whole house. When I reached my room I locked my door and plunged into my bed . My body was craving a good rest yet my mind didn't allow it. She wants to get rid of my only real friend , screw her . I won't stand for it , that doll listens to me unlike Miku. I don't even know why I'm still her friend today , I have other friends. If only sour patch could talk to me , give me the words I need to hear .

" Your right you know that , I should talk to you. But promise me you won't freak ?"  
I heard a boys voice , I looked around the room but didn't see anyone .

Gulp- , " who said that? " There was a long silent pause , before I heard the voice again.  
" Remember our promise Rin . " was all I heard the voice say . But how did it know my name. The voice was muffled or at least it sounded like that. I nodded , " so who are you? " I saw sour patch sitting on my chair by my computer.

" Hey , weren't you on my bed ? "The rag doll smiled a twisted grin , " Yes . Yes I was but you couldn't see me there. "

The doll just talked , holy crap , " S, sour patch , did you just talk ! " The doll put up a small threaded hand to me , signaling me to calm down.

" H-hey ! What did I say! Remember ?" I sat on my feet before the talking rag doll that was standing on my computer chair.

" That's good Rin don't listen to what your old lady has to say , I'm not evil. I'm just a lonely rag doll that was locked up in a chest for ... I don't even know how long I have been in that damn chest. "

" So , sour patch. " The doll shook his head and jumped off the computer chair rather quick.

" N,no not Sour patch I have a real name. A real name , I, I'm Len Kagamine . " I tilted my head to the side, " so you've been a girl this entire time!"

The rag doll waved his or her arms frantically , " No! I, I'm a boy , Len is not a girl name! It's a boy name! Don't I have a boy voice! Am I not boyish! Or what!" I burst into laughter when it mentioned a gender. How can he be a boy , he is just a rag doll. He is a rag doll that talks and thinks that he's a human boy. " Hey! W,what's so f,funny E, Easter bunny ! " The doll poked at my face with a clothed nub, that was his hand. I was on the floor laughing.

" H, hold up how can you be a boy when your just nothing but a rag doll a toy! " Len shook his tethered head side to side and placed a nub on his sock like body. " I will show you ! I'm a real boy ! But I need to borrow you. " I held my sides , " what do you want me to do kiss you ?! " I giggled uncontrollably. I checked the doll to see what funny action he would act out next , but he simply nodded . " Ugh, actually yes that would help me turn back , I think. "

I decided to do it , what the hell a talking doll wants me to kiss it why not. " Are you kidding me , no freaking way, your a talking rag doll that says it has a gender." I chuckled and laughed so hard my sides ached . I was on the floor practically laughing like a maniac. My eyes were even crying , my face froze and my world went black.

**/(^w^) REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**ALRIGHT THAT'S IT FOR NOW: please do review !**

**I know my grammar and punctuation is bad but I'm working on it. Sorry about that though But over all tell me if I should keep updating this.  
Also I posted this chapter on Rin and Len Kagamine's birthday for a reason This chapter introduces Len next chapter pretty fluffy.**

**I'll give you a preview to chapter four... It's going to be wow.**

**Chapter4?**

**Len : " I know what your thinking , you thought last night was a dream. Didn't you? Well it's not sweet heart wake up and smell the coffee!"**

**Well that's just a preview I will keep posting if I get a review ...  
I don't really know if I should discontinue this or to continue this ...**


	4. Lenny - O

**So I'm posting this today. I decided and its thanks to ... To my wonderful readers! Thank you guys and gals so much! I really appreciate the reviews!**

**You all are so wonderful to this lame writer. Sourpatchkid03 's wrists might be hurting from typing but it's worth it right? Well to me it is. I really do appreciate you all taking the time to actually read my story. Thank you... Oh writer tears... And I'm sick at the moment with a sore throat but I'm updating for all of you.**

**So back to Sour patch!**

**And the most important thing not to forget .**

**{DISCLAIMER} ( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters/ songs material) but I own this story so yeah!**

**Chapter :4**

**" Lenny - o "**

Rin POV:

My eyes sprang open my head was spinning , I rubbed my head and looked out the window . Yes , the weekend has arrived , I thought to myself, no school to fuss about. The light of day shinedvthrough the window pane and song birds sang their melodies signaling morning is upon me. I scan my room visually making sure there is nothing out of the ordinary. It was all in my head , a talking rag doll and laughing so hard I almost died. I laid back down into my comforter and looked to my right . The blanket was rising and falling as if someone was sleeping. My skinny index finger prodded the bump moving up and down . Until it stopped moving.

It had a life of its own, I pulled the blanket down,and my blue pools widened when I saw golden strands of... " H- hair! " I exclaimed in a loud whisper , I shoved the intruder out of my bed and heard a yelp." Owww. " I crawled over to see that the intruder is , kinda cute. Messy, blonde hair with bed head , sitting on my wood floor rubbing his back side. His eyes found mine , I stared into the ocean , water oasis that sat in his eyes.

" W- What the hell was that for , - Hugh ? Was it really necessary - eh , Rinny?" He lifted a golden blonde brow, and waited for an answer. A blush silently and suddenly found its way to my cheeks.

" Y,you w,were in my b,bed..." I was stuttering like a drunk. He made a gesture with his hand telling me to go - on. " Well, ..." The boy said rolling his eyes. I babbled like an idiot , my failure as a girl. " O -okay , can you say that again and not sound retarded." He replied sounding annoyed. I made an ouch face, and felt my ego just shrivel up and die. " Well Rin- ney ? I'm growing impatient." He retorted.

My head just tweaked to the side , " ugh , c,can you just tell me who you are , and how you got in my house , in my bed . I promise if you tell me , I will give you time to escape from the cops. "

He gave me the same stupid seductive grin , " Rinny it's Len K. Or you know as Sour patch the stupid name you gave me. " I blinked my eyes three times before realizing that last night was not a dream... The blonde boy smiled a half smile , " I know what your thinking, you thought that last night was a dream didn't you? Well it's not sweetheart wake up and smell the damn coffee!" I flinched thinking he was about to strike me.

" I'm not going to hit you . Why would you flinch ? Hah~ two for flinching! " Len socked my arm twice and snickered . " Thank god you found the key and set me free from that damned chest I was going stir crazy, just how long was I in that chest? " he asked curiously.

I could not believe that the rag doll was actually a boy . A Len Kagamine real? I kept staring at him , as he ran his mouth non- stop. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud. " Hheeeyyy! Are you even listening to the words that are coming out of my mouth! " I shook my head my eyes locked on his . I wasn't even listening to him talking.

" G- great so since I'm going to be living at your pad for a while I might as well get comfortable. Oh and do you have any thing to eat ? I am starving . " Len said not even embarrassed. I motioned for him to follow me, but once he stepped outside my room , he flipping knew his way to the kitchen. When he ran to the kitchen before me his eyes shot open at what he saw. He seemed troubled with a constipated expression plastered on his face.

" R- Rin is it , w,who lives here ? " his voice sounded shaken. His once calm mesmerizing cerulean eyes turned an icy blue that intimidated me. They were like a blue flame, the oceans depths and he had ghost like tints to his eyes. I took a few steps back as if he were about to annihilate me where I stood. Just like diamonds the light reflected off his eyes, but the lights were off. It was barely morning no lights in the house are on at this time.

" J,just like d-diamonds... Eyes-. " I did not even finish my sentence, his eyes were so , so pretty. He noticed I was flustered and really gazing into his eyes.

" Ah, oh... Yes, I got that a lot, guess I still do. So t-tell m,me who the hell lives here ! " his voice still was shaky. I wondered and assumed he was curious to know who lived in the house with me.

I placed an index finger to my lips. Advertising I wanted Len to be quiet. " Hush, only my auntie Meiko and my grandmother Ringo. " silently I turned to my right checking the door, reassuring no one heard his out burst. Len's diamond like eyes lost their luster upon my grandmothers name reaching his ear. I inspected the dining room and doorway. When my head turned to check the dining room, my eyes met stormy grey bluish eyes with red in the corners of the eyes.

Ringo was there in the doorway giving me an awful stink eye. Until she laid eyes upon the mysterious boy that I woke up next to Len. She recoiled as if he was a rattle snake. Her eyes were very defensive as if she was going to have to fight off a cougar.

" Run Rin ! He'll try to take your - . " Len gave Ringo a death glare, he searched her eyes as she found his. Blue flame versus stormy sky his burning eyes scorched hers skies.

He grinned cunningly , " My,my,my . Ringo, Ringo ,Ringo . What happened to you ? You're old, you look like a old leather bag. You're fat and not pure . You were worthy back then, but now your are unworthy . " Len checked her out like a library book.

I was confused, I thought that those terrible insults would had made an old woman cry. Ringo did not even show any signs of sorrow, not even watery eyes. Len stood with the mischievous grin still stitched on his face. Before he could have time to react he was struck with the same cane I was. He flew back when the cane slapped him hard. Ringo was sneering, all the while Len was on the ground.

" Ooww! You crazy bitch! What the fu-! " She towered over him when he was on the tile and pushed her cane farther into his cheek. He already had blood showing through the gash. I tried to rush over to save him was taken back when I heard my grandmas voice.

" Rin, let me take care of him. I will rid this creature from our presence, with my spell. He will be a rag doll soon again. And the chest is where he is going to spend the rest of his days. No ! We'll throw his processed ass in a cursed chest ! And the key we will throw it in a desert full of sand! " Ringo kept her cane in place above his jaw.

" Noo! No! Not again ! Len tried hard to speak without spitting saliva and blood. My conscience was was telling me to just let grandma kill this strange boy,yet my good side rebelled screaming to do something. He is a person too you know !

He was on the chilled tile trying to prevent the cane from breaking his jaw. One of his hands was extended out to me. His head was turned my way his eyes were blurred . Len was desperate for help. I shook my head, debating with myself my time was running short. I could not take anymore I went to his aid. Prying the cane off his face,the pressure was amazing Ringo was definitely trying to crush him.

Len crawled out from under the cane and I helped him get to the bathroom. Ringo stood in the kitchen with her head down, cane dropped onto the floor.

Len was leaning on my shoulder till I got to the bathroom, and placed him down on the toilet. Luckily the lid was down, or else his bottom would had met toilet water. He was out of it, I do not even think he knew where he was.

Len POV:

Ringo tried to kill me with a god damn cane ! Her hot stuff granddaughter chose me over her that was a surprise. Freaky family resemblance, I don't understand why Ringo hates me after all I'm her creation. When her parents left her alone as a kid on business trips , she was always left alone. So, that is when she got the bright idea to make me. Lets say she had too much spare time to mess around. She made a rag doll, but it was not alive like how she desired. That is not the baddest thing she does. Ringo accessed the spirit world and some how forced me to live in her rag dolls body.

Little did she know, I was not a normal soul of a person. I needed to fulfill my non-existent soul with other souls. I will not tell or say what I am to anyone. I swore on that day, I would never reveal my true form. Well, my life was boring as hell as a rag doll . Heh, hell ... Funny.

All I could do as a rag doll was move around freely and talk. I was not me yet, until one day. Ringo came home crying because of some kids at her school giving her hell. Poking fun at her because her eyes were abnormal.

She cried the entire night before kissing my doll face. Little did she know, she revived my old body the one I wanted. My mind and body remained in tack, which is pretty astonishing. When I was back in my old body I had a horrible craving for human life. Hearts , souls the persons remaining life .

I tried to cope with Ringo but she freaked out. I did something I'm not to happy about. When I was dying Ringo was going to let me suffer. So I got my revenge. I attempted to kill her by claiming her life. Almost succeeded yet in the end, ended up failing and getting turned back into a rag doll. I was about to just accept my life in a box till her Rin set me free. I must had spent years in that damned chest, seeing no light of day. Growing used to the spiders that tried to lay eggs in my hair as a doll.

Maybe this Rin girl can help me out, help me satisfy my requirements of food supply. What to do about her Ringo? Well, she might hate me but I don't care I hate her too.

Rin POV:

I dragged Len into the bathroom with me and locked the door. The first thing I did weta towel and cleaned the cut my grandmother gave him. The gash was purple and a hint of faint blue. My granny got him good, now his cheek matched mine. Len winced when I applied the hydrogen peroxide. His lip twitched upwards into a half moon smile, " y,you k-know if you kiss it , you can make it feel better. " Len winked.

My hand found his blood filled bruise and gave it a pinch . Len yelped like a puppy that got it's ear pulled by a child. I shook my head side to side before making eye contact. " I think you already got a kiss last night. " I raised a platinum blonde brow and placed a hand on my hip.

" N - no , it does not count ! I was a doll, y - you were passed out ! It doesn't count . Our lips did not meet... Yet~ . " Len shot me a seductive grin. I put my head down and searched his face for the bruise with my hand. I squeezed his cheek so hard blood came out . Len let out a shrill girly scream. " W- will y,you stop that ! D- don't do it anymore ! "

I gave him a glare , " Then stop being a little perv ! " I dabbed his cheek with a cotton ball that had ointment. After all Meiko's the school nurse she certainly had a first aid kit at the house . Lots of ointments and bandages in one case. While I cleaned Len's cheek again he clenched his teeth together.

" Y - you're n, not nice... At l,least R - Ringo kissed me. " he stood up to face me, and waited for me to kiss him. I gave him a good push and he fell back onto the porcelain toilet bowl .

I smiled sweetly , " Ha~ you are messing with the wrong girl . I would never kiss you even if your life depended on it ! "

Len rubbed his swollen cheek repeatedly, " I taste blood. "

I walked out of the bathroom and Len followed me till I got to my room. " So , what did you do to my granny a while back ? " I questioned.

Len laid on my bed and traveled under the covers. Then he poked his head out of the top layer like a ground squirrel. " Your granny or Ringo , she made me. She put my soul in that stupid rag doll,but the rag doll was not my true form. " Len fiddled with the hair tie that kept his hair up. I took a few more steps closer to the bed to listen to the rest of his story.

" This is my real body, the only flaw is that I'm no ordinary soul. You see I have made a couple bad decisions that have made me what I am. What I am... There is a name for my kind. But that's none of your bees. But I need to eat ... God dying is too painful. Well, you will have to do in the meantime . " Len's eyes turned an frightening orange. Just as I turned around to run, a hand wrapped around my wrist and flung me onto my bed painfully.

My wrists were confined in Len's vice grip as he pinned me to my bed. My eyes closed fearing the worst, that he was going to harm me.

I could feel those nightmarish eyes on me, engraving into mine.I felt the hold on my wrists tighten, all I could do is cry and tremble in my skin.

My eyes slowly opened only to widen in horror. He was on top of me, his face just centimeters away.

His smile widened when I cried out, he ran his saliva enriched tongue against my bruised cheek. I squirmed under him, trying to put up some kind of a fight. My legs were numb, fear turned in my stomach.

" Y,your not planning to hurt me, are you ? I choked . Len squeezed my wrists to the point of no blood flow . They felt like jello, no feeling I was not even able to move my fingers.

A tear found its way out of my eye, and trailed its way down my neck. I forced my head to look up at Len, his face was indecisive. His orange eyes were glowing, I could not bear to look any longer.

" I do not plan on it. I will..." Len answered grimly .

**/( ^ w^ ) /**  
**REVIEWS PLEASE !( tell me if I'm a terrible writer when sick or if I'm a better writer while not sick . )**

**CHAPTER END :**

**And next chapter is not a lemon ! Not yet... **

**Later chapters... So just wait and read/see.**

**Ugh, I have been drinking cough syrup like water. I have been sick since like New Years . I was writing this before I got sick but finish it today.**

**Thank you for reading and the reviews !**

**Yeah, Rin is not really nice too Len is she ? Keep reading it will get better ! And Len is not a demon that eats hearts and bla bla bla.**

**In my stories I am not going to be original.**

**Len is a certain kind of mythical beast .**

**You will have to find out what he is. You can only guess.**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU! ALL! SO MUCH! Sorry Sourpatchkid03 is dumb. But I am going to update hopefully soon ! No , I will !**

**I am a really bad writer but I'm getting there.**

**I will get better soon, probably not see a doctor. Also I will start updating my other stories as soon as possible. Including this one.**

**Stupid cough and sore throat ... ( ; m ; )**

**Till I get better soon ~**

**I will give you a chapter preview cause you all are such awesome readers !**

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

Ch: 5 ?

Len : " There is no damn way she's in high school ! She looks twelve ! No boobs, short, and wears a bow ! I can read virgin ! "

**END OF PREVIEW: Yes, things will get interesting in the next chapter. VERY INTERESTING XD**


	5. A Little More

**Sourpatchkid03 or SPK03 is updating you all no matter what ! No this is not a lemon. Yet... I am leading up to that. You will have to wait and see... I do not know how I am going too... Well, that does not matter just expect one... God it is going to be bad... Bad as in inappropriate, this is my first lemon... It is going to be so dirty... Writing smut ... Butt in a good way for the story you will have to read...**

**THANK YOU FOR READING & reviewing .**

{ DISCLAIMER } ( I do not own vocaloid or the characters ect. ) but I do own the smut I am prepared to type...

Chapter 7 it is going to be bad... For me...

WELL BACK TO Sour patch *

Chapter 5

" A Little More "

Rin POV:

" P,p,p,please d,don't h-hurt m,me. " I was panicking. My forehead had sweat forming, out of fear. Len released my wrists yet there was no feeling just a tingling sensation. I was unable to move; it was like paralysis. His clammy hands captured my face, as I shook my head violently. He grabbed my chin forcefully, and compelled our eyes to meet.

" You are much more prettier than Ringo, hmm... Skinnier too. " his orange eyes traveled from my chest to my skirt line. I froze afraid of what Len would dare attempt.

" P,please ! D,don't ! I will do anything you say ! J,just stop... " I pleaded in tears. My warm tears fell down my cheeks, stinging my injured one. Len's smile spread into a boastful smirk. His confidence was peaking making me really uneasy .

" Maybe just maybe I can use you. " Len climbed off my body ridden with shock. I let out a short sigh in relief, but the tension slammed back into play when I heard the question.

" Got any girlfriends ? " Len questioned like a private detective. My right eye twitched and blinked a few numerous times.

" Why...? " I asked unknowing why he wanted to know that information for . I got up from the mattress hearing it creek. Only to be shoved back down again by Len this time he was more aggressive as before.

" Look, it is I devour your pathetic ass or theirs. Take your pick. Make it quick. I am hungry and am in excruciating pain. " Len snapped his eyes staring at me like I am dinner.

" W,what i,if I r,refuse...? " I asked a stupid question again this time Yet paused.

" Then I will just devour you. Then move on to your friends, family,neighbors , your etcetera. Take your pick, you want to die and be a recycled soul or an alive one . Join me or die. It is very simple. Get me a tasty treat every now and then . That is all. Well...? " Len ran his tongue over his teeth, awaiting my answer.

I nodded without fully being aware of the decision I had just made. I sat upward and finally got my feet back on the ground. In my head a voice recited that I would regret my decision .

" I am dying of starvation. My cheek hurts terribly bad." Len whined . He sounded as if he was going to murder me a second ago. Now he sounds like a child that bickers at a toy store.

Frantically I searched my room for my fruit bowl. Then I remembered I still needed to refill my fruit bowl. How clueless could I be. For me to forget. Len saw the empt fruit bowl, and stared at me like I was an idiot.

I crept downstairs carefully footing my path to the kitchen like a ninja. The only thing left out in the kitchen a lousy bowl of fruit. Len was the first to reach the bowl before me. His selected a banana from the bowl without stopping to consider his options.

He began peeling the awkward fruit like a chimp at the zoo. Inside that yellow coat was a white creamy fruit, that melted in your mouth every bite you took. His face filled with delight, like every nibble was pleasure. I stared at Len with an engrossed look, and he noticed my peculiar stance. He ignored me, polished off the banana then got another.

Just watching him eat made me hungry, I strode up to the bowl and took an orange from the crystal ware.

" Yes! " I said in a rather loud whisper. Just as I began to peel it a voice alarmed me.

" Rin I have done some thinking. " I heard my grandmas voice and freeze framed just as Len did.

" Really . Well, what is that supposed to mean ? " Len asked his voice written with sarcasm. She squeezed her cane like it was a stress ball.

" Len can stay, if he does not misbehave or devour ... Got it ...? " Ringo finished and took a seat down at the dining room table. Len smiled a prideful grin.

" Oo, Ringo you look so worn out like an overused leather handbag still with no straps. " Len openly insulted Ringo hoping she would strike him again. Still she did not get up and beat him. Ringo forced a cheery smile on her pruned face .

" Len, you have not aged a day during these seventy years . And I am an old woman now. I had three beautiful children from a wonderful man that was good to me. I feel sorry for you. For you will never understand life or know what it is to love as I have. So, I am letting you have a taste of modern day life. And, I have enrolled you in Rin's high school . She will watch you, make sure you do not do anything amateur . My advice to you Kagamine. Do not, I repeat. Do not do anything stupid. Or else. " Ringo waved a finger at him. Len tilted his head to the side and sat down on the chair next to her.

Len checked me out his eyes went up and down then returned back to my granny.

" There is no damn way she is in high school, she looks twelve ! No boobs, short and wears a bow I can clearly read virgin ! " Len announced.

I death glared Len and smacked his bruised cheek, he let out a loud scream. Automatically his hand tried soothing his wound that was now open and probably throbbing.

" Oh yeah ! You scream like a girl ! You girly boy ! No good shota boy ! " angrily I shouted to his face.

" Y, you little slut ! How dare you , I am a doll and a, a man ! " Len furrowed his brow, while Ringo laughed out loud.

" He lies Rinny , he has not even aged he is only sixteen and he naturally looks like a girl. And talks and sounds like one ! " She raised her voice to be heard between our quarreling.

Len flushed and made a fist with his head down as he turned away. " Shut-up ! "

Surprisingly his voice sounded deathly low. " Both of you ! You old haggard woman ! And you too flat chested little girl ! You do not even know anything about me ! Or how I got into predicament ! " he was glaring at us. His eyes were orange and had a burning glisten.

My granny chuckled more causing Len to turn a darker shade of red. He narrowed his eyes at her as she kept laughing at him in his face.

" Len, I put your soul and body into a stupid rag doll. How much more could your life be miserable ! " She chuckled almost out of breath. I stood and just listened to Ringo say all this.

Len shook his head, " you're stupid ! You don't even know my life before I died or how I even died. You just took me out of the spirit world and put me in your stupid doll cause you were lonely ! Your horrible !" His face burned with anger. " you don't even know me ! " he turned to the door and ran for it. That was followed by a door opening and slamming shut.

Guilt built up inside me attacking me almost instantaneously after that door got slammed. It felt horrible for what I told him must have really hurt him. Not only me but Ringo it is her fault as well. It was her as well as mine, we both mentally tortured him. I did not have any reconsideration; I left the house in search of Len.

Once outside I stepped on a piece of crumpled trashed paper. It had Len's name written on it, the writing was kinda faded and hard to read. My eyes just glanced at the top and widened when reading certificate of death. It was Len's death certificate, I did not want to read his cause of death though I was curious.

It was not my priority at the moment, locating Len was where ever he was I was going to find him. I kept searching and wandered into town, I flipped my phone open at read the time. It was barely 3:19 only thirty minutes had passed till Len disappeared from the house. I walked down a strip that was packed with shops, glancing at the merchandise they sold.

Passing time as a passed the market place and the daycare. I mumbled , " Len, where did you go...? "

I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together, think if I were Len where would I be...? I slapped my fist into my hand.

" I got it ... " maybe he got hungry and decided to go buy something sweet. After all there is a bakery at the corner market place, just maybe he could be there. I began heading that way, but stopped when I broke my thought. I scratched my head,... Idiot, he does not have money, how could he afford anything. Impossible, and he can not be hungry for he only eats people !

New idea! I know at the park! There is plenty of people, it would be like a free buffet; how could he pass up the opportunity. I jogged to the park and sat down on a bench in disappointment, for Len was no where in sight . The bench was beat up it sounded like it was going to break when I sat down.

Burying my face in my palms I rested my eyes and began to think to myself. Yet my thought was interrupted by someone tapping my right shoulder. I turn to face a very familiar set of aquamarine eyes and smell the scent of leeks. I was sure it was no one other than .

" Mikuo !? What are you doing here ? " I asked trying hard to not blush in his presence .

Mikuo just smiled , " I could be asking you the same question Rin . "

I shook my head , " seriously what are you doing here Mikuo ? "

He sat down on the rickety park bench and replied , " I needed some air so I left the house and went for a walk in the park and - "

I sat with my legs crossed and nodded but Mikuo had a look of uncertainty .

" and...can you help me with some advice Rin ? " his eyes stayed at the ground .

" S,sure Mikuo your my friend you can talk to me about what you need to. " I placed a smile on my face despite my pain inside heart .

Mikuo interrupted me before I could finish.

" Good I was going to go insane if I did not vent . " he made eye contact now .

And all I could do was lend my ear.

" you see there is this girl that has driving me insane and I really lo, like this girl a lot ... " he sounded like his babbling sister.

I raised my hand to make him stop talking for a second.

" Mikuo does this girl know that you lov...like her a lot ? " I questioned him this time . And I received was another " Really ? " look.

" No Rin she doesn't know why do you think I need some advice ? " he raised his teal eyebrow and I saw the family features.

I set my hands on my lap then asked without thinking, " do I know this girl you like ? " Mikuo shook his head and casted his head down . His long feather like bangs shielded his eyes from my view. His face turned a pink like Luka's hair and with his voice sounding extremely low he replied.

" you don't know the girl because, she's - "

Within a nano second Mikuo leaned in and gave me kiss directly on my lips . My eyes widened in horror . Mikuo the boy I had a crush on who broke my heart and then does this. I broke the kiss and pushed him off me . My body fought the urge to slap this boy silly. I stood up and glared at him with my fists balled.

" what's wrong with you ! Your my best friends brother ! You have the audacity to make out with your sister then try me ! You're ! " I yelled but he shook his head.

" Rin you saw us !? " Mikuo shouted as his face turned from a primrose pink to a blistering red.

I nodded pridefully keeping my stance, " In the schools garden ! "

Mikuo stood up as well and said , " Rin I ... I'm . "

My head swiveled with tears blurring my vision, inside it hurt.

" Rin I , I'm so...confused..."

I ran out of the park and continued running until I reached the corner market place . I checked the time on my phone . The cell phone screen showed me it was now 6:41 and already dark. It was all the stupid time changes fault I could barely see my sneakers before me. Puffing out of breath, I walked down the shopping strip yet again. I continued walking trying to take in all that had happened just now. Mikuo and Miku kissing, Mikuo confessing to me his love-like . My hands practically squeezed my phone to death out of anger.

It felt like I was wandering around in circles for I passed the same bakery twice. This time I stopped in my tracks when I heard noises . Certain noises you do not hear often like a girl groaning. I thought it was a girl in pain of some sort. I slowly, cautiously foot my way to the back of the daycare .

The porch light of the daycare was on and shinning dimly in the darkness. I saw the shadows of playground equipment then saw two silhouettes . While inching closer I saw a young girl with short blue hair and a male a boy hugging her. The boy looked very familiar with messy golden blonde hair tied up in a little ponytail . What stood out the most on this boy was his blue glacier eyes.

" L,Len ...? " I wheezed in a low whisper.

The young girl was blushing like crazy mumbling " your a really great dancer Len . "

Len smiled sweetly holding her tighter and gazing into her eyes.

" Kaiko I do not just want to be great. I want to be more that great to you . Just for you~ and right now there is no one else I would rather be with than you . " he cooed while taking her hand in his.

Kaiko smiled out of bliss and buried her face in Len's chest , " oh, Len I love you even though I barely met you today. "

Len grinned and kissed her fore head being affectionate while the girl ran her mouth saying lovey dovey rubbish.

" to express my affection for you I will give you this. " he muttered just as he loosened his hold around the girl. Kaiko closed her eyes and Len grew nearer to the lovesick girl. He closed in very slow and as he did a sinister smile was spread across his face.

Inside my stomach was grinding glass just watching this romance unfold before my eyes.

**CHAPTER END ~**

**/( ^ w^ ) REVIEW PLEASE**

**Please don't tell me you think Len is romancing with another girl ... Well don't think that okay ! Just watch, I mean read !**

**You will read some gruesome events in the next chapter. And yes Mikuo did just come up on Rin.**

**Yeah, I know drama...**

**And I was to sick last time to acknowledge me readers you people move me !**

**Inspire me , correct me, do what you must leave me review idea you have for this story any ideas for that lemon I have to write.**

**Tell me if you like how this is going so far I need to know. Just know this is going to be a very long story I will not leave you clueless.**

**To my readers :**

**Guest people : I hope you are enjoying my story so far and thank you for reviewing it is very appreciated!**

**S. Otaku : thank you for reading and telling me I needed to update. When I say I am going to do something I do it. No ands, ifs or buts.**

**( ^ w ^ ) / thank you !**

**Lynn ' Ne ' - chan : Thank you for being awesome ! XD**

**Drangonroses : thank you so much for guessing what Len was you are so correct ! But Len has some skeletons in his closet you will find out what those are pretty soon.**

**Well that's all ~ for now Thank you so much! Gahhhh I am such a lame writer...**

**Oh ! Almost forgot your preview ! Can't forget that !**

**Here you go !**

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter 6 ?**

**Rin :**

**" St- stay a,a,away ! "**

**Preview over, sorry I can't give it away... A lot is going to happen you do not want to miss out ~**

**SPK03 is so lame... do not sho sympathy on this crappy writer...**


	6. Taking it all in

**Well this is another chapter of Sour Patch thanks for reading...**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, songs and etc. )**

**Well let it begin.**

**Chapter 6**

**" Taking it all in "**

**Rin POV:**

Kaiko stayed ready for Len's kiss that never came. Len crept in really close, opened his mouth and out sprang rows of teeth like a shark. It was millions of teeth in spirals, it was not human. He had light radiating from his piranha orifice, he really was not normal. It looked like he was giving her a delicate kiss on the jaw.

I saw the glow of the girls pretty peach skin fade. Her body jerked as her eyes snapped open. The pupils that sat in her round corneas disappeared completely. Her sapphire like eyes faded to a ugly black and grey. I placed a hand over my mouth, he was killing her slowly. The arm that was wrapped around Len's waist dropped. Kaiko's legs turned into ash as did her body at a decelerate pace.

Len's eyes were a virulent orange so toxicant and venomous. The girl dried up and turned into a powdery silvery dust. Len wiped his mouth on his sleeve then sank to knees. The light was seeping out his mouth through his lips. Len made a slurp sound and the remaining light vanished as did the sparkly dust.

My body froze in fear and took a step back, tripping on a tree root. The thud was loud enough for me to attract Len's unwanted attention. My eyes widened and grew in size as my pupils dilated. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I felt my heart pound. His poisonous tangerine eyes found mine in the blinding darkness. I struggled to get to my feet for my legs denied me. No matter how hard I tried to move my blood flow stopped.

Len shook his head and his possessive orange eyes got replaced with his blue flaming eyes. He must have seen me because he was walking towards me as I panicked. The thought of me becoming that girl he turned to powder screamed in my pathetic brain. I did not want that to happen to me, I don't want to die, I'm scared! He was less than 24 yards away and nearing my paralyzed body.

"St, stay a,a,a,away!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.

But he did not listen to a single word I said just kept coming closer. I crawled on my knees and finally stood. Once back on my feet I began running for my life. Despite my ankles and legs feeling like jello I kept running. The sound of echoing footsteps in the thick darkness. I knew that he was running after me, no need to turn back.

My killer was in pursue of me, all my fears in my life have been realized. All three of them one my parents were dead and never coming home to me, two I am living with my evil grandmother. Three, I was going to die a horrible way and my existence would be no more. My heart skipped a beat as I was breathing heavily.

I came to my realization that I was running the direction I came from. My sneakers squeaked through the slippery wet grass of the pitch black park. At the end of the hellish park was a city light post, my goal, my savior light. Just as I thought I was free from this horrible nightmare my body was taken down by a mass of weight.

My eyes shut tightly on impact the wet grass cushioned my fall. When my world stopped spinning my eyes barely opened a crack to see what had caused my fall. I opened my eyes all the full extent when I saw Len on top of me. His frightening blue eyes glaring down at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why did you run?!" He asked with anger rising in his voice.

With my body convulsing under him I shook my head as tears just poured out my eyes stricken with trauma.

"Get off me! You monster! Get off! Someone help me! You bastard! Help-" My screams were cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

Just as I was about to strike him with my fist he grabbed me by my wrists. Len held my wrists painfully above my head with one hand effortlessly. I felt powerless till I remembered my legs were free. My legs kicked and thrashed about but it did nothing.

"I know you saw Rin. I'm sorry you had to witness that. But it's the only way I can truly survive. I am not human as you are I tried telling you that. Seems you weren't listening then. Well now you are." Len spoke sternly as if I were a hurt child.

I shook my head furiously and tried to scream yet again. Len removed his hand and replaced it with his lips.

"That outta keep you quiet." Len cackled.

**Len POV:**

I am not human any longer I have become a beast a monster a demon a incubus. I need to eat every now and then to satisfy this beast within me. I just wish Rin did not see me feasting on that girl. Oh,yeah that's right she did witness me eating that helpless girl alive.

"D-does it make you feel good Len?" Rin said in a weak murmur.

I paused for a second and looked down at the traumatized girl. I was carrying Rin because she passed out when I just pecked her on the mouth. Her eyes were stormy from her crying and fighting with me.

My head tilted upwards to gaze at the stars in the open night sky.

"N,no it does not." I answered eyes still transfixed on the millions of stars in the darkness. Rin put her face in my shoulder blade as her body trembled in my arms.

"T,t,then w,why...?" She muttered in my chest as she began crying again. Her thick tears found their way through the cloth.

"I...if I don't...I'll die for I carry this burden that is my own. You see I have a curse that has not been lifted." I stated trying not to give away the truth. Rin's skinny arms wrapped around my neck as she cried harder shuttering against me.

"Don't think cause your cursed I am going to forgive you so easily. After I am back home.I don't want t,t,to..." Rin's voice was cut off when she fell asleep. I just couldn't believe she wasn't going to forgive me for eating. After seventy some years I should be entitled to a good meal.

By the time Rin and I got home it was like 9:55 at night. The house was dead quiet Rin's grandma was asleep. Some lady was sitting in the kitchen drinking Sake. I presumed that it was Rin's aunt Meiko the one she said lived here. Meiko was so wasted she was eating the wax fruit that was set on the table for decoration.

"Hey, this fruit taste terrible. W,w,ell h,h,hey there cutey!" She stuttered with a wax pear in her palm.

I was pretty shocked she didn't know my name so I decided to clarify things with the buzzed woman.

"My name is Len,Len Kagamine." I explained as if talking to a infant.

The drunk lady winked as a stupid grin spread across her face. She was as red as hell and I was close enough to smell that she reeked of alcohol.

"O-okay, Len-Len Kagamine." She waved to my face.

Rin was still latched onto me and Meiko noticed. I decided to go put Rin in her bed then to share a drink with the drunk. As I started up the stairs Meiko held up her Sake and shouted.

"Hey! L,Len-Len Kagamine be sure to use protection!"

I balled my fist and shot her a glare as blush spread across my nose.

"Shut-up and choke on your vomit you drunk!" I hollered back as I continued up the steps.

Rin was still in a coma mode but moved a little.

When I entered her room and placed her on her bed she opened her eyes.

She stared at me with a blank expression and blinked twice before knowing she was back home in her bed. Her blonde hair was a mess she even lost one of her hair clips and her bow was history. Rin's eyes were actually pretty once you see them close up the perfect shade of blue. Her huge eyes were just staring into my non-existing soul. I could not help it but it fascinated me. Just as I was going to touch her, she flinched.

Today must have been damaging for her. I felt guilty even though I really should not had it was a natural thing I committed. No longer wanting to inflict anymore trauma to Rin. I left her but as I left she turned and looked back at the door while I closed it shut.

**Rin POV:**

Len reached out to touch me and I freaked out moving away as if he was a cloud of anthrax. It was bothering me, eating at me. My conscience was really not going to let this go.

"Why!" I cried holding my hands to the sides of my head.

Maybe this was what he wanted me to feel, looking back at me. I ran my hand through my messy hair and sighed a loud. My hands were shaking along with my body. Did Len really make me feel uncomfortable? Why am I thinking about him so much? Why do I feel this way? I did nothing wrong, I have never done anything bad. I have barely known this boy for a day and already he got to me.

The house was silent and still just as I stayed rethinking, questioning myself. I sat on my bed rubbing my eyes over thinking nonsense till I remembered I had to change. My clothing was worn down because of my terrible episode with Len. My hands traveled to my shirt buttoning up the night shirt. Last I slipped on my silky night pants. Sure my pajamas were not really sexy sleep wear but it was comfortable. I yawned before turning out the light and letting my mind drift away.

**Len POV:**

Rin was just laying there on the bed her chest moving up and down as she slept. Whenever I'm troubled I could seek comfort in sleeping people. It makes me wonder if when I died how would I have looked sleeping? Not that sleeping people look like dead ones. Well that is kinda my point. That reminds me of what this little girl took from me. My death certificate, how on earth did she find it? The thing I closely focused on with sleeping people, their faces.

Rin's face was a pretty one I will give her that. Her lips were so pink and luscious, so vulnerable like a fruit. I want surged through me to just lean down and get a taste. I stood by the edge of her bed just admiring her beauty from a far. Her creamy,milky skin yearning for my touch. What am I saying? I sound like a rapist a pedophile she is just a kid. I am a millennium and some old but I'm just stuck in this dumb kid boy body. Not that I'm complaining, being sixteen forever is not so bad at all.

Ah, her long eyelashes defining and adding innocence to her. Going down on my knees and looking closer at Rin I saw. Her mouth opened a bit and she took a few little breaths. Lost in deep thought I almost claimed her lips again but held back not wanting to wake her. Then I traced back to when Ringo and I were close it often got under my skin. Did Ringo even love me much, what she told me haunted me.

_"I feel sorry for you. For you will never understand life or know what it is to love as I have."_ Her voice repeated in my head.

Well, she never asked me how I felt about her or anything. Wait did I love her? No, I don't know what this word means. I overused that foolish word as a child to give my parents adoration. The answer is simple no, I never loved her for I am an incubus. Love is not me or part of my constitution it's impossible. I'm nothing more nothing less than a miserable person as she told me I was.

I needed a drink to just get over this dumb thought. With my eyes that could see in this darkness I found my way to the kitchen. I sat at the long table and greeted the drunk woman yet again. Meiko was seated with her head on table top, Sake in her hand.

"Hey pass the bottle while it's hot Meiko." I said as I extended my hand out.

My body really needed the drink after all that happened today. Meiko looked up at me and responded.

"Kid are-n't you a little to young to drink?" She raised a honey brown brow at me.

"Trust me I'm way older than you." I swiped the bottle from her hand and took a long drink.

The warm rice wine warmed up my entire torso. Yup, this was some good stuff high quality not that I drink as much as this drunk. After few long gulps of this stuff I felt the liquor working its magic.

"S,s,s,so-just how old are y,you?" She inquired while watching me take another drink.

I sat back in my velvet chair and rested my feet on the table.

"Older than you and your grandma combined. What the hell I lost track of time. I got lost after a millennium... But I guess I am over decades old." I answered her question to late for she was already passed out.

I looked under the table to see over fifteen large bottles of Sake scattered on the ground. All of them were empty which was rather amazing cause not even I could drink that much. "Shit, no wonder I'd be out too." I drank two huge bottles myself and was feeling light headed. So god damn warm on the inside so cold inside this house.

Meiko was sleeping solemnly with drool seeping out the corners of her mouth as a result. "Eew..." Was all I said as I fell on my face. The tile floor was so cool or was it wood I was resting my cheek on. I don't know...

My legs felt so hot, they were begging me to free them from these dressy slacks. I practically crawled my way up the spiral staircase till I reached Rin's room.

I got to her room and entered closing the door behind me. It was hot everywhere, my hand felt my face it was like lava. Liquid fire burned in my veins as it felt as is engulfed in flames.

My legs stumbled to Rin's bed where she was sleeping soundly. She did not even sense my presence even though I was hovered over her. Her breaths were at a normal rate for she was at peace in her dreams. I leaned into the exhausted Rin still sleep and grew closer. I was gazing at her beautiful doll face and I couldn't control myself. My body lowered itself down and met the sleeping girls mouth.

**Rin POV:**

I could taste this flavor that's bitter sweet. Is this a dream, a dream when you have weird taste of things you have eaten. All of the sudden I feel something slither into my mouth. It was hot and sticky like... What was I tasting? It's, it's Sake! Don't tell me Meiko. She's probably trying to get me to drink again. All because I told her to her face I didn't like rice wine. It was probably revenge for what I said. I woke myself up my eyes opened to see a shadow towering over me. I was being violated by someone in my sleep! My hand hastily tried to push the person off. The person or thing held my wrists down and made the kiss more intense.

There was heat radiating from the violators face. I could feel their tongue finding mine. Who the hell was doing this?! I was gradually running out of oxygen. The strangers spit and the flavor of Sake filled my mouth. Chills went down my spine as my face was heating up like a heat lamp. That horrid flavor was making me sick to the point of throwing up.

My body struggled and kicked to desperately stop this heinous act. Just as I was about to pass out due to lack of oxygen the person released me from their suction cup of a mouth. I brought a hand to my sore lips that almost got eaten away.

**CHAPTER END**

**I...**

**No preview just warning ... It's an M story for a reason...**

**SPK03... ah, no...**


	7. Does it really hurt?

**I have nothing to say except. Lemon. And you have been WARNED.**

**{DISCLAIMER}**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters,music etc. )**

**Story: Sour Patch***

**Chapter 7**

**" Does it really hurt? "**

**Rin POV:**

It was dark in the room I couldn't see a thing. I was shaking and sitting up in my bed. I hit the switch on my lamp beside my bed to see the culprit. My eyes inspected the persons face very thoroughly.

"L,Len!" I shouted as he was stumbling on himself.

"Your s,so b,beautiful." He mumbled as he took on his shoes off and threw them at the door.

I was beyond amused but furious at him. With my face inflamed I shook my head repeatedly.

"Th,this -why, how did you?! Why did you?!" I muttered when Len cupped my face in his hands. I could feel my face growing warmer by the second.

"Wh-what's. what is the matter with you!?" I whispered loudly as his hands squished my cheeks.

"Rin, y,you k-know , ya-know I like y,you a-lot." He spoke close to my ear.

He was close enough to where I could get a good whiff of the liquor lingering off his lips. Yep, if he reeks like Meiko then he's drunk. Len put an arm around my waist and pulled me into his body. I was squirming under his arm and trying desperately to escape.

"L,Len can you p,please let me go." I pleaded trying to push him away. Instead of freeing me he held onto me tighter till I let out a little squeak.

He smiled a drunk half smile and nestled his chin in my neck.

"N,nnnn..." Len made some strange noise and pushed me into him more. I could barely breath as he held me under his body. Len did not weigh five pounds that's for sure. Before I know it he starts nipping and biting at the sensitive skin on my neck.

"H-hey, y,you b,better stop it or I'll, I'll!" I yelled at Len as he continued to ignore me.

He kept on kissing and sucking till I snapped.

"I,I warned y,you!" I barely squeezed out.

"Y,y,you will what R,Rin ? Push me off? Lock me out? Shut-up, a,and just take I,it." His tone in his voice was deadly.

I hated to admit it did feel good, Len was warm. The kisses did feel nice, wait! What am I saying! I blushed harder as Len's hands pin pointed my bra-strap. The mattress creaked by the activities taking place. I whimpered and begged with the drunk Len.

"Len your drunk d,don't do this, please d,don't. I b,beg of you..."

Len didn't care he flipped my body over. He forced my face down into a pillow as he tugged off my night shirt roughly. In nothing but my bra and pajama pants Len undid my bra. Goosebumps formed over the exposed skin as my body trembled. The thought of being raped by someone terrified me. I began shivering the slower Len disrobed me. He threw my pink silky pants in the corner of the room.

I cried in my pillow as my fingertips clawed at the bed sheet. Len's freezing hands began caressing my thighs gently before he harshly gave it a squeeze. My arms held the pillow tighter so I was not exposed to him. He tore the pillow out of my arms and brought me closer to him. He palmed my underdeveloped breasts and began nibbling softly.

He bent me over at an angle to have more access. While he was sucking on my breast I tried to push him away. As I pulled away he bit me hard . All I could do was cry out in pain while Len scolded me.

"T,that was your fault Rin. Do n,not pull away again or I will h,hurt you!"

His hands moved to my waist and fled away. I attempted to move away but was forced back down. Now Len and I were face to face. My eyes crying without me hesitating. Len unbuttoned shirt and exposed his perfect skin. He took his shirt rolled it up in a ball then tossed it. His face was redder than Meiko's pumps.( Pumps a type of shoe )

Len's glacier eyes traced mine intently. I turned a deeper shade of magenta as he drew nearer. His hands captured my face, he kissed me hard on the lips as my body continued shaking. He ran his tongue against my teeth awaiting my surrender. Len pulled away and said something that scared me.

"W,what did I say would happen!?"

I covered my face with my hands and cried harder till my shoulders shook violently. Len removed my hands from my face and laid a butterfly kiss on my cheek. His kisses started from my cheek and led to my navel area.

"Y-your skin is s,so s,soft..." Len whispered seductively in my ear before giving it a lick.

I let out a loud moan and covered my mouth as a result. Never in my entire life have I ever made a noise like that, why now!? Len's kisses were as gentle as can be and as hot as spice. He grinned when he heard that loud stupid noise I let escape. His arms forcefully brought me back into him as he meshed our lips again. This time he slipped me the tongue I accepted it. His lips aggressively processed mine showing dominance.

Our salivas mixed as his tongue flicked mine. He grabbed my head and tilted it upwards to continue our kiss. My tongue sat in my mouth helplessly as his explored around. The room and its air grew steamy with all this event. My brain was melting in my skull when Len forced a mouthful of spit down my throat. I was no longer Rin, I was nothing letting this happen. I laid face up on my bed breathing heavily as Len's cold fingers felt the heat coming from my body.

My body was out of it not even knowing what was going to happen next. Without me being aware I soiled my clean white panties. Len noticed how soaking wet I was and his smile widened.

"L,looks like someone's eager." Len chuckled.

I heard the sound of him unbuckling his belt and was freaking out.

"Len p,please! Do-n't!" I cried out.

He grabbed my hips and drug me closer to him. Len kneeled down on the bed while I begged repeatedly. His hands were so agile he slipped off my wet panties without me being aware.

"T,this is going to hurt like hell for y-you." Len said still sounding drunk and edgy.

I was going to be raped by Len and wasn't going to fight it. How could I do nothing but beg. Len tried to grab me and I slapped his hand away. He flipped me over and forced my entire head into my pillow I slept on. The smell of citrus should calm my nerves this wasn't so bad. I lied to myself this was the worst thing that could happen, I'm a virgin.

Len held my head in my pillow with one hand while the other propped up my hip. The sound of a waist band to boxers smacking against skin. Without a word of warning or hesitation he allowed himself. I felt it enter me, upon its entrance was a sharp pain a tear inside me. Once it got shoved in full length I let out a stomach turning scream. Yet my screams were all muffled by the pillow I was now biting into. This warm liquid was trailing its way down my thighs.

It was so painful I didn't notice my nails dug into the sheet lifting. Len got into a steady speed and with every thrust I cried out.

"Oh, my your a virgin aren't you?" Len said while thrusting in harder using his length.

"W-well t,that makes two of u,us." He breathed out.

My stomach was reacting as well I wanted to throw up my guts. I couldn't hold back I let myself cry and scream. My tears stained my pillow, I was letting this happen. Len pulled out and turned my body upwards. My face burned with shame and embarrassment. I looked down at my legs to saw blood everywhere.

Len forced himself back into my newly broken seal and me being weak just squeaked in discomfort. I felt defeated for a demon had claimed me. I turned my head away the smell and sight of blood damaged me.

"J-just e,enjoy it." He stammered while a wild blush was spreading across his nose.

It was easy for him to say, for he wasn't the one bleeding or getting stabbed by every thrust. I looked up at Len who was breathing hard. My cheeks were coated with salty tears and my vision was blurred by my wailing.

"I, love y,you R,Rin." Len said with a stupid grin.

I could feel the friction, heating my body up. I began moaning as Len picked up his pace. My fingers curled as this strange sensation was surging through me like electricity. It felt so good~

What am I saying!? This was rape how could I be enjoying this. God this is sick, why do I want more? Len went faster and put his head on my shoulder. I could feel Len's breath on my neck giving me chills.

"M,more L-Len p,please." I mewled in his ear.

Len must have heard me because he began pumping harder as a strained gasp escaped from my lips. He continued his quick pace till I felt like I was going to...

"L,Len ... I gotta...?"

He put his mouth over mine to muffle my scream. It was a burst of white that we let out. Len panted hard his face was on fire and he was taking in oxygen that he was in demand for. I was laying on my back breathing barely with my face wearing tear tracks. My legs were twitching without me even trying to move.

Len and I completely naked collapsed onto each other. He laid his head on my bare chests while breathing heavily as I was. I put my arms around him and held him as he did me.

"I, love y,you too..." I said before blacking out completely just as Len did.

Time skip : The Next Morning ~

**Len POV:**

I woke up with a bad headache and was nauseous. I pick my head up and find myself sleeping on Rin's chest with her arms wrapped around me. It really wasn't a dream last night, me brutally raping Rin. I looked at her face and was shocked at how puffy her eyes were. There was no blanket covering us we were just nude. I got up out of bed and was horrified to see the sheets.

Her sheets were covered in blood, like someone got murdered. To make matters worse there was semen and cum stains on the bed. It was then when I decided to wake Rin. I shook her shoulder as her eyes opened slowly.

"Ah~ ." She yawned first and followed it with rubbing her eyes.

"L,Len!?" Rin said before her face turned a bright pink.

I realized I forgot I wasn't wearing any clothes. I turned away flushed as she did.

"R,Rin I'm really sorry about yesterday n,night. I got drunk and, and."

"You know I was a virgin right? Now my grandma is going to kill me if she finds out." Rin sighed out loud.

I felt ashamed of what I did to Rin.

"I'm sorry Rin, I really am. I'm not me when I'm drunk."

Rin got up from the bed and searched for her scattered articles of clothing. Then she said.

"You know what shocked me the most about you yesterday? You told me that you loved me. Strange right?"

I shook my head I didn't care if I had to lie I couldn't lose my meal ticket. I would do anything just to keep Rin on my side. Even if it meant her being my new objective. It might take some lying and deceiving but I had to do what I had to do. Maybe this rape would open some new opportunity.

"What if I meant what I said and you meant what you said?" I caught her and she turned to face me.

"Y,you r,remember what I said?" Her blush brightened.

I nodded and held her tighter despite us still being nude.

"Rin I want us to be together forever. You're the first girl to accept me for what I am."

She nodded her head and I felt her arms once again wrap around me. She kissed me for the first time, without me forcing her to. Those heavenly lips moved against mine. Yet the kiss did not last long for she pulled away and replied.

"Len,I accept you and your love." She smiled with her face still wearing blush.

Inside my grey heart felt somehow touched by I don't know what. This girl was a sucker, perfect for me to use till I grow tired of her and move on to someone else. She practically melts in my hands like ice cream on a hot summer day.

**CHAPTER END -**

**Review if you want me to consider posting another lemon or just to tell me how horrible that was...**

**And I ... ( TT - TT )**

**Alatfgufuyiihgihghyutddrsfcg ...arf**


	8. Our Agreement

**Hey...SPK03 is going to post this today...because I feel horrible that I didn't update sooner. I am back at school and I'm not to happy about it. Well, I like school but everybody has their own opinion. Okay so I haven't been updating lately because of homework and stuff being a bother... Any ways back to the story so sorry for the late update. And yes I have a lot in mind for this story.**

**Ps. I hope last chapter wasn't to awkward... ;)**

**I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**{ Disclaimer }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and etc. )**

**SOUR PATCH**

**Chapter: 8**

**"Our Agreement"**

**Rin POV:**

I don't trust him. Everything he tells me is probably a lie, even last night, he was just intoxicated and confused. This very morning, all he said and did. I can't help but think that in the end I will become just like her. Non trusting and heartless, moving on and regretting ever crossing paths with the likes of him. All morning I sat in the shower slumped up against the wall letting the icy water dowse me. My thoughts spiraled in my head, it was as if I was in a daze or a bad dream I wasn't able to come out of. Being raped by force and not even knowing the reason. Why would something like this happen to a girl like me? Every single thing I love is gone now, which leaves me in the end with...nothing.

When coming out of the shower, I was saw towels placed on the counter. Funny, those towels weren't there before. I grabbed the towel with pruned hands, due to sobbing and sitting in a running shower wallowing. 'Stupid self pity' I thought while wrapping a towel around my body. Upon opening the door, a heavy weight pushed it wide open.

"What the hell?!", I said in a loud whisper watching the idiot weight responsible, tip over.

Len was probably leaning up against the door like the moron he is. He smiled stupidly as his butt slipped lower into tub he'd fallen in. My face was fixed with a angry expression because I was far from amused.

"Done crying in here? I said I was sorry already..." He began, trying to make decent eye contact between us.

I shook my head not bothering to look at him once. For just one look would be appalling to me. Right now, I don't want to see him or hear his voice at the moment. My mouth is still stinking with that rotten devils spit. It bothers me, no matter how I try to ignore it. This incident would scar me for my entire life as did the mourning of my parents. That dreadful day receiving that cursed letter. Regret still fills me today... Why didn't I just die with them? My life wouldn't be as fucked up as it is now. What good is breathing?

My room was cold in the morning as usual, but it was all do to my window being left open. Good grief, I hope granny didn't hear all that noise we made. If she finds out...I'm a dead one. I went in my closet and took out a uniform that had a note attached to it. My eyes analyzed the note word for word. It was from Meiko, an immediate exhale in relief escaped me.

**Hey, Rin**

**Don't worry about last nights activities the old lady popped enough sleeping pills to knock out a bear. I bought Len a uniform and some pills for you to kill whatever you got/caught :)**

**Along with birth control~ we can share now. Joking~**

**Oh, your pills are in your drawer. Just giving you a heads up.**

**Well, I won't be at work still got a horrible hangover- lucky I was sober enough to write this. I can't drive you too school either so you gotta walk sorry. + I congratulate you.**

**You lost it to a cutey.**

**Ps. He's a good size for his age. XD**

**Not that I saw you two in da nude~**

**- Meiko Sakine**

**Yeah, I hate my last name...the only thing I kept from my ex... Bastard.**

Oh, no...she knows I'm a whore. My own aunt saw me naked with a boy on top of me... What a nightmare this has turned out to be. just like the note said I went to check in my bed side drawer and inside were the capsules. All because that little bitch can't handle his liquor, I have to down pills to prevent pregnancy. I am going to murder him for all that he has put me through. The pills were huge, I couldn't help but ponder; am I supposed swallow these.

Doesn't matter how big the pills are they're going down one way or another. Without thinking twice I shoved the pills in my mouth and swallowed them with water. Finally I have something in my back back to help me. Hate PE. But at least I had water left over.

"Rin, Len get your asses ready for school!" My granny's voice yelled from downstairs.

That's when it occurred to me it's Monday, I got school. Len has school as well, granny enrolled him.

"H-hey Rin, do I have to wear a uniform?" Len asked while stepping out of the steaming bathroom.

I nodded not using any words and answered by throwing him the uniform. It could not be helped, I was still frustrated about yesterday.

"Thanks for handing it to me Rin." He said with sarcasm hinting in his tone.

"Whatever.", I rolled my eyes with my eyes fixed in a glare.

He just stared at me for a few seconds before stepping away. My anger always got the better of me, no matter who it was I was mad with. It doesn't matter anymore, I don't care. I heard the bathroom door close and got up to change into my uniform. The stupid uniform that I practically wear everyday of my life. The white shirt with the navy blue uniform skirt.

Len strode out of the bathroom in his brand new uniform. He winked at me and like the stupid girl I am blushed. He put a hand on my head and smiled. Ignoring him I tied my bow in my hair just to have it pulled off by Len.

"Don't you want to brush your hair first, it's a mess." He said calm as he always was.

"I can say the same for you too." I stated coldly grabbing my brush.

Surprisingly my hair was a mess, he wasn't lying. Each time I ran the brush through my hair it always got caught in a knot. Not bothering to care I pulled the knotted hair out of frustration. It hurt to the point I cried, yet again my stupidity has caused me pain. I closed my eyes and was about to pull my hair out again till a hand stopped me.

"Will you please stop harming yourself!" He warned, taking the brush away.

He began brushing out the knots effortless. Not once did the brush get stuck or pull something. Out of pity anger I balled my fists, feeling mad that I was wrong again. The slight blush I had spread across my face. Len tied my bow on my head trying to be nice. I stood up placing my clips in my hair walking away not even thanking him. He stared at me again but I just turned away being stubborn as possible.

Len pulled his hair tie out of his hair and began brushing his hair like a girl. Well, his hair was just as long as mine so I guess he has to brush it or else it will knot up. Forgetting what I saw I snatched up my bag and headed downstairs. My grandmother was watching some news on the television. It didn't surprise me she didn't make breakfast. Len was the second who noticed no food on the table.

"H-Hey how come you didn't make me breakfast Ringo? You did it before why stop now?" He asked pretending to sound sad.

Ringo held up the middle finger to Len, but he didn't argue just shook his head.

"Well, I guess I can eat a few bananas, that should prevent my stomach from growling in class." Len grumbled shoving a banana in his mouth.

I had a worried expression on my face since the shower. He noticed my worried look and grabbed an orange and placed it in my hand.

"I've been around you long enough to know you seem to be fond of these." He said sweetly with a smile.

Feeling stupid I smiled and accepted the orange with no complaints. For some stupid reason I felt like getting emotional due to his kind act. Len peeled another banana and bit into it. A bad habit I developed over the years, I make noise when I eat my oranges. It's only out of bliss. Once I bit into the orange I had been sent on a journey of flavor. Len turned my direction when I made the stupid sound.

"Is the orange really that tasty?" Len inquired curiously looking over at the fruit.

No words could be said I just nodded and shoved the sweet, sticky citrus fruit in my mouth.

"Mmm...", was the only noise I made before being scolded.

"Rinielle! That is not a proper noise for a young lady!"

I sighed shaking my head then grabbing my bag and heading to the door. As we headed out the door my grandma yelled.

"You two dumb asses walk home!"

I cupped my hands around my mouth and megaphoned my response.

"Fine no problem granny!"

I closed the door and began walking with Len by my side.

"Rin do you know your way to the school?" Len questioned.

"Yes, of course I saw the way to the school on the car ride. It will take about twenty minutes to get there." I said trying to relieve him.

While walking I was meaning to ask him about his past and that death certificate. So, I decided to finally conjure up the courage to ask.

"Len, when you were arguing with with granny and you said that she didn't know your life before... And..." I began trying to say what I needed to say.

"I mean...what was your life before you died?" I asked shyly not making eye contact.

Len kept the same smile on his face, but it switched into a serious look.

"I will tell you, only if you want to know. Do you really want to know?" He replied oddly.

"I...do because I saw the death paper that had your name." I said practically whispering.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped into my personal space. He leaned over me, damn him for being so friggin tall.

"Do you REALLY want to know?" He emphasized with his face near mine.

"Um...yes." I answered trying not to get flustered with the little space he left between us.

"Okay, then." Len said inching closer, but then turned away.

"I was born into a wealthy family in the 1920's. The Kagamines owned a shop that made them known. At that time I was five along with my sister Lenka. I had a fun childhood, my life was picture perfect. Unknowing the worse was yet to come to me." Len stopped mid-sentence. His eyes got dark and he casted his head down. In my most sincerest voice I asked him.

"Len...what happened?"

He came back and looked me in the eyes. His beautiful eyes gazed into mine, every second just breath taking.

"A week after everything was going perfect. I had everything a boy my age could want or need. But one day I was playing with Lenka outside the store turned into every parents worst nightmare. I was struck by a street car and I died instantaneously. I was originally around eight years old when I died my survival by that hit was impossible. If you think that's bad, worse things happened after my death. Not even a month later my sister was kidnapped for my parents money. " Len continued but looked as if it was hard telling the story.

"What happened to her?!" Shakily I questioned him.

It must had been painful for him, he died when he was only eight. He had his whole life ahead of him yet died before he could reach the end of the game of life. Me on the other hand I want to be dead. I looked at Len and he turned to my direction.

"My parents paid the ransom but the kidnappers shot her anyway. She was barely alive when she was found and taken to a hospital with a gunshot to the head. I was a ghost at that time human, not an incubus. The doctors were keeping Lenka alive barely she was bleeding to death with just wraps keeping her skull together. I watched as a ghost helpless at the time or so I thought..." Len paused and looked at the sky.

"What did you do?", I tilted my head and looked at the sky as he did.

"At that moment I was desperate to help my sister live and get better. And a demon by the name of Nero appeared before me. He said he would save my sisters life if I made an agreement with him. I was only eight when I made the bargain. He wanted me to take his life and live with his curse." Len continued but kept his eyes transfixed on the sky.

"What was Nero's curse?" I interrupted his thinking process.

Len just smiled and poked my nose with his finger. "I'll get to it. O-Kay?" He hinted to me.

I nodded blushing for no reason, as Len continued walking and talking about Nero's curse.

"Nero's curse I didn't find out what it was until after the bargain. Nero was an incubus that was tired and wanted to rest. So, he shook my hand and bit me. There was light and my eyes felt fuzzy. I felt sick to my stomach afterward, I remember throwing up blood. Aftermath Nero turned into ash and disintegrated. I realized I wasn't a spirit anymore but an incubus in disguise of a ghost. My sister Lenka got better surprisingly but it wasn't her anymore. The Lenka I knew was dead but this new one was in her body to replace her. It bothered me to know I was fooled. I decided to pay this Lenka on her fourteenth birthday. I was sixteen living with the regret of that agreement and a craving unknown to me." Len stopped walking and talking altogether as a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Len, you didn't?!", I covered my mouth with my hand.

"I did Rin. I killed 'it' or the fake Lenka.", he said with no remorse or feeling.

Horrified I turned white, freaking out and Len noticed my expression. He tried to console me by hugging but it didn't work.

"Don't worry Rin. I would never do that to you. I love you to much. I couldn't." He cooed running his fingers through my hair.

When he said that I couldn't help but melt, it was relief to know I wouldn't become a meal. Len held me close and no longer fighting it, I hugged him back as well. The school was in sight Len from there stayed with me. We walked into the school building and he got a schedule for class. As we walked down the hallways he stared at the schedule clueless.

"Hey, Rin do you know where this class is at?" , he tilted his head dumbfounded. I took a look at his classes and was shocked at what I saw. His schedule was the same as mine, almost like a copy.

"You have all the same classes as me. I'll show you okay?" I responded to his question.

Len nodded and looked in all directions planting a kiss on me. My eyes widened as my face grew warm by his action.

"Just to let you know Rin, I have to eat or I'll die so this school is gonna lose some people. A-lot." He said straight out.

"You're not going to kill them are you?!", I grabbed Len's hand practically squeezing the life out of it.

"I don't have too, I can just make them walking zombies that technically aren't dead." Frantically he called out, trying to free his hand from my grasp.

"Why didn't you do that to the last girl?!" I whispered loudly in his ear. Len shrugged his shoulders, fearing that I was going to break his hand.

"I didn't have a decent meal in a long time. Since I was a rag doll. Can you imagine starving for seventy some years!?" He exclaimed before I released his dead hand.

"Len, are you gonna sleep with those girls?!" I interrogated as my blush spread worse.

"What we're married now?" He chuckled not taking me serious. I swatted the back of his head and he shut up immediately.

**CHAPTER END:**

**/( ^ w ^ ) REVIEWS!**

**I AM SO SORRY IT'S LATE!**

**But thank you so much for the reviews. I'm going to make the second story to this!**

**And yes there is another Lemon coming up actually really soon...**

**So if you like story with your lemons then you'll like this next one.**

**Just giving you a heads up...**

**A lot is going to happen and poor Len...**

**I watch a lot of those paranormal documentaries and got Len's tragic death from one.**

**Actually a five year old boy got hit by a car and died in front of a store while playing with some neighborhood kids. Pretty sad...**

**But the little boy became a ghost and haunts some store in Los Angeles ... That gave me my story idea...**

**So yes, it's factual info...**

**THANKS FOR READING !**

**SPK03~**

**Alacgfcfgxfxh,gcdryd**


	9. For Your Love I'd

**Thank you for reading. I'm updating as soon as possible I really appreciate the reviews. This chapter is going to have a lot going on so I hope you enjoy the story. Sour Patch has a sequel, I hope you all read that after I am finished with this story. XD a lot is going to happen in the next story. A LOT like heart break, arguments more death and activity...possible some shock factors. ;D this story has along ways. I'm not even half done... 20 some chapters... And I will tell you this. The ending of this story will be a cliffhanger sorry... But if you really wanna know what's going to happen read the next Story. It's gonna be big. Okay and with that let's continue Sour Patch.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid, their music and etc. )**

**Just this story...**

**Story:**

**SOUR PATCH**

**Chapter 9:**

**"For Your Love I'd"**

**Rin POV :**

"Len!" I whined, giving him a petty glare.

"Why, do you want to know? Why do you want me to be only yours?" Len replied, his eyes boring into my soul.

"I don't know..." I said in a low whisper, staring at the ground.

"I do." Len answered, turning away from me.

He began walking away from me, but it hurt, I couldn't let go of him. No, I didn't want to be alone, by myself crying every night drowning in tears. Ever since he entered my life he has made all the difference. I wasn't alone, he was someone that was there for me, being a rag doll, incubus whatever. I...I loved him. I was drawn to his character, he opened up to me, but I was stubborn. No longer was I alone, he was here for me.

"Len!" I yelled, with tears spilling from my eyes. Instead of pretending he was deaf, he stopped walking and turned around.

"What?!" He yelled back, actually turning to face me, unlike me.

"I...I...I want you!" I cried, practically falling into pieces, just by him turning back.

"And what's that supposed to mean to me?" He inquired, taking miniature steps, drawing nearer.

"I...w,want...", my voice cracked painful trying to speak out.

"Damn it woman, just say what you need to say!" Len shouted his voice echoing in the empty school plaza.

"Len, I...I f,feel a,attached to...you!" I cried louder this time, till I broke down crying.

He titled his head trying to take in what I said, so I repeated myself once more for him.

"Len...I...I..."

"I heard you the first time." He said, picking me up from the ground, smoothing out my uniform.

A silly smile slowly came to me as he picked up my bag from the ground. It was relieved to know I had someone back in my life. A boy friend, a boy who is my friend, nothing more nothing less. Not even a minute later I found out, that's not how Len felt. For as I dried my eyes on my sleeve, I was pushed into the side of the school building forcefully.

"WHY do you feel so attached to ME?" He responded sounding as if his patience was wearing thin with my crying.

My shoulder was being crushed against the buildings brick work and on top of that I couldn't answer his question, I don't know why... His body leaned into mine till our chests were touching. He placed a hand against the wall, now we were too close for comfort. I could feel his breathing in my ear, telling me that, he was extremely close. Me being a girl who values personal space tried to escape, but I froze when a hand lassoed around my wrist.

"Is it because I claimed you?" He whispered, with his lips barely touching my earlobe. All I could do was become flushed and shake my head side to side.

"N,no... You idiot, you...y,y,you-!"

It was like last night all over again only this time was worse he was sober... He was aware that he was kissing me again, this time I was unaware. He was viciously prying my mouth open and just allowing himself. His tongue once again started toying with me. It wasn't torture, it was strange. I thought we could just be friends, I guess not. If he really felt this way about me, why didn't he say anything? My eyes shut letting my adolescent hormones get the better of me. Yet again I surrender to this boy and his charm...

It was no game we were playing, he obviously in this point of time, desired me. I can no longer question him, I want this as well... His lips of wine meshed with mine, clashing, burning with a tingle of excitement. I was really playing with fire doing this, drawing him in for me. Just begging for him to just give me the love I was in demands for. I Rin Kagamine, girl who has lost her all, just might got it back. God Len, if you could only read my thoughts, you would be horrified to know what I wanted from you.

His beautiful eyes looked into mine intently. My wrists were set free when he needed to breathe. He kept his eyes on mine, not for a second did I ver away. A sensuous smile was plastered on his face, as he saw my true colors. I didn't see it but I knew my face was burning, hot.

"T-That was hot..." He said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"You really want to get raped by me again don't you?" Len questioned, lifting a brow, still gawking at me.

"N,no. Don't think about it. I'm still questioning our friendship...at the m,moment." I answered boastfully, crossing my arms.

"C'mon? Not even right now? You almost swallowed my tongue, you know?" He added, picking my bag up again.

"N,no. I'm still debating wether yesterday was rape or s,s... You get the point!" I shouted, taking a few steps away from the brick wall of doom.

Len and I kept walking and arguing till we got inside the school building. We continued walking through the hallways till I was tackled by Miku.

"Rin-chan! Fantastic news the best!" Miku exclaimed, with her perfect B cups waving, all in my face. She hugged my arm and reeking of happiness.

"What's the news Miku?" I asked trying to match up to her happiness level.

"I have a 'boyfriend' Rinny!"' She squealing in joy. "Oo! Rin who's the boy? Your boyfriend?"

Len made a funny gesture, pointing a finger to his chest.

"Y,you mean...me?" Len said sounding bashful.

"Yes you. What is your name-hmm?" She responded with her tone chipper as usual. "Well?"

"Oh-my name is Len, Len-"

"His name is Len Kagami!" I blurted out before him. "He is my twin brother!"

Len stared at me clueless, unknowing what to do or say. Then he knew what I was doing and followed my drift.

"Y-Yeah Rin's my long lost sister. Can't you see our resemblance?" Len answered proudly taking to my lie.

Miku nodded and then turned to me. "Rin, you didn't tell me you had a twin."

"He is just so cute and handsome. I would have went in pursue of him, if I didn't have a boyfriend." Miku stated not caring that Len has ears.

"So, Miku. Who are you dating?" I began, standing next to Len.

"I should bring him over here to meet you two. I'll bring him right now! Stay put! Okay?" Miku called out disappearing into a crowd of students.

Len and I stayed put as she said until Len interrupted our awkward silence.

"Rin, why did you say we were twins?"

"Because my grandma put your name was Len Kagami with the enrollment." I replied quickly not leaving him in the dark. Len nodded as his signature seductive grin grew wider.

"Does that mean you are gonna call me onee-chan during sex?"

That was enough, that was enough perverseness for a day. I pinched Len's cheek and he cringed.

"How fast we forget! I got a bruise on that cheek!" He cried, with his teeth clenched.

"Well mine doesn't hurt anymore!" I semi-yelled, getting in his face.

Len pinched my bruised cheek and I cried just as loud as him.

"It doesn't hurt you say?" Len snickered in satisfaction.

"Why you!" I yelled this time no longer holding back.

"Yes me!" He yelled back more aggressive than me.

Then Miku came back with Kaito beside her. He just looked down at his girlfriend and smiled politely.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Kaito Shion.", Miku hugged his arm and nuzzled into him.

Kaito already knows me, well this is awkward and I'm pretty sure Miku knows that.

"Hey Rin. And boy next to Rin." He said coolly looked now directly at us.

"Hi! I'm Len Kagami nice to meet you. Kaito?", Len smiled warmly, holding out his hand.

"Len is it? Are you new to this school?", Kaito nodded shaking hands with the blonde boy a bit shorter than him.

"Yes, this is my first day at this school. And I was just hanging around my twin sister Rin." Len sighed as if it was torture being with me.

Kaito looked surprised as Len finished his sentence...

"You have a twin sister too?! Me too! Kaito's pitch went up. "Her names Kaiko"

"Though I haven't seen her around today. O-well. So Len wanna meet some of my friends?" Kaito asked sounding like Miku now.

"Sure!" Len returned the answer ecstatically.

Len started talking with Kaito and they disappeared in the crowds. I overheard Len laugh, he never is funny around me... That boy, monster, creature. Whatever he is...

"Rin let's find Teto and Luka!" Miku said all bubbly. Miku ran dragging me down the hallways with her actually behind her. She dashed from the first floor to the roof without breaking a sweat. I felt out of shape, freaking Miku, she's in track and field even on top of that she sings. Little miss perfect who took Mikuo from me. Not that I still wanted him, I was satisfied with Len. In fact I can say that I like Len, after all I chose him over my grandma. Even if he can be perverted at times and cocky. I got to face it I still don't know how I feel about him.

After what happened against the school building...uh, memories... Why would I want to remember him kissing me?! What should I do...? I don't think he wants to be friends...but I...I ...just want.

Without paying any attention I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. All I saw was a flash of pink, no it couldn't be Luka. I opened my eyes more and saw the magenta curls and her hot pink eyes.

"Rin-chan~!" Teto sang as her grip grew tighter around my body. Luka dropped the manga she was reading and hugged me too.

"Teto! It's been so long." I squeezed trying hard not to cry for a second time today. It has been too long, I haven't seen her for three-four years.

"Rin...I heard about your parents. I'm so sorry. Rin if I can do anything to, comfort you. Just tell me." She choked back tears like I was.

"You look like you need a hug.", Teto hugged me once again yet I didn't feel her.

My body was numb...I recalled that horrible time. It has not even been a month since mom and dad...

Again my world would crumble around me and dissolve leaving me and this darkness. This darkness that craves me and only I alone...

But would I give in...?

**CHAPTER END~**

**/( ^ w ^ ) REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**Yes I left you on a cliffhanger...**

**Sorry but there is gonna be more drama in the next chapter...**

**Good drama leading up to something unfortunate... A lemon...**

**Well Rin is going to lose it next chapter...**

**Main question...?**

**Will the darkness envelop her?**

**I will leave that up to you.**

**I'm just saying next chapter is going to be overly dramatic... Sweet drama~**

**Leave me a review and I will update every Friday till the end.**

**But it's not over till the next story...**

**Thank you so much ! All of you!**

**Special thanks to these users:)**

** : thank you so much for reading! And I will keep updating as soon as possible.**

**Dragonroses: Thank you. I will keep it up... I'm trying to be a better writer gradually.**

**Orange-chan: I'm very glad you enjoy reading my stories. You make this lame writer feel not that lame. So just for that I'm going to write another new story. Thank you so much! Can not thank you enough. :)**

**Lynn'Ne'chan: you are awesome continue being awesome! XD**

**Well that's all for now...and I hope you read this to the very end!**

**As for me I'm done with Finals... It was rough... But I'm smart...enough. To get straight A's so I guess I'm average smart... Anyways who cares about stupid Sourpatchkid03. I certainly don't. Today I walked home in the rain without an umbrella shows how much I care bout myself...**

**Ugh, god I'm so ... Yep, I hate myself...**

**In addition to that Finals done. I'm gonna start updating my other stories soon.**

**Don't worry including this one.**

**Happy Friday/Saturday/Sunday depends what day you read this.**

**SPK03~**

**Back into the shadows... And no I'm not emo...**

**I just simply don't care...**

**STORY OF MY LIFE...**


	10. I'm Not Okay-

**Yes Finals are done with so I'm trying to update some stories. Including this one. I am worry free again. Not really still got homework and stuff. Well, that doesn't matter at all, so last chapter was interesting. This one will be better. More drama, it's never a dull moment... Soon it will be pretty interesting. You will have to see. I hope you like this chapter and beware another Lemon coming up... I'm just giving you a heads up. It will be bad not in a perverted way but bad cause I'm a horrible writer... Well leave a review tell me if you like how the story's going so far or how bad it is. Please Do.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid their characters, music and etc. )**

**But do own this Fanfic**

**Story:**

**SOUR PATCH**

**Chapter 10:**

**"I'm not okay-"**

**Rin POV:**

When Teto hugged me I realized for this entire time I was in denial. I didn't want to believe my parents were gone. I am alone.

"T-Teto..." I squeaked and broke down, full out crying. Tears flooded my eyes and my face grew warm as Teto kneeled down to me.

"R,Rin are you Okay?" Teto asked sounding worried about me now. I kept crying and Miku kneeled down beside Teto.

"Rin, you want me to me get your brother?", Miku began to sound like Teto with the same concerned tone. Meiko wasn't here; Len wasn't here, I was ready to accept my darkness. My hands covered my eyes as I was shaking and crying. Miku got up from her knees and stood before me.

"I'm gonna go get Len." Miku said ready to take off, but I grabbed her wrist.

"M-Miku don't it's okay, I don't want him to cry too. Or worry." I mumbled holding her wrist. Miku simply nodded like Teto who kept staring at me.

"You didn't seem...awhile ago... Why now?" Miku inquired looking down at me with a dull expression.

"Len and I try to be strong and play it off. As if we're okay. We're not okay." I choked, swallowing my salty tears.

"I-I'm sorry you sorry you guys it's just you brought up our parents. I couldn't bear it. I...I just can't!" I cried loud enough to draw attention I didn't want.

Miku hugged me as Teto did. I felt terrible inside. Guilt slowly made its way to my gut. I broke away from my friends hug and ran to the bathroom. Teto and Miku followed after me probably worried about me. I ran into an empty stall and threw up my oranges and regret. I hurled and hurled repeatedly, throwing up nothing but spit. I picked myself up from the toilet bowl feeling nauseated. I drug my body unsteadily to the sink. Where I rinsed my mouth out and finished up by washing my hands.

My friends just watched scarred, not knowing how to react to me throwing up frighteningly. Teto raised a hand to my forehead, pushing back my bangs.

"Rin...are you feeling alright? You're scaring us!", Teto turned to Miku who was suffering with shock factor.

I nodded and walked out of the bathroom still standing tall. Miku tried to convince me to go to the nurse, to get help. I just shook her off not really wanting to exist at the moment. I felt my eyes start up again, yet I just tried to hold back. Teto tried endlessly to make me sit down and have a drink of water. I shook my head tears falling to the carpet. Miku and Teto called after me.

"Rin! Rin! Please!" They pleaded but I ran off before they finished. I kept running tears covering my tracks. I stormed off and while running, I passed Len. He turned around and yelled.

"Rin what's wrong?!"

I could care less about him at the moment, I continued running and running...I wouldn't stop till I died.

**Len POV:**

I was laughing and joking around with my new friends, Kaito was cracking up like Gakupo. Kiyoteru my new friend told me to watch out, I turn and see Rin run by in tears. It was a heartbreaking site to see when you value the hurt person. Kaito saw Rin as did the rest of my friends.

"Len you should really see if she's okay. Don't worry we'll find you during lunch." Kaito said, pointing in the direction she took off in.

I nodded and quickly ran in the direction Kaito pointed out. Luckily I was a fast runner and was consistent with her pace. Amazingly she didn't stop running, she even ran across the track outside. She was breathing erratically out loud.

"Rin! Stop!" I shouted to her, but I was ignored. My words were hopeless, Rin ran practically to the other side of this huge school. Lucky there was grass and she was growing tired of running. When she slowed down finally I got my opportunity. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the grass covering the ground. Rin was still crying, she kicked her legs and fought me.

"Rin! Rin! What's the matter with you?!" I raised my voice, to the flailing girl. She froze and turned her head to the side a screamed.

"Get off of me! And leave me alone!"

"What's wrong with you?! Why are you acting like this?!" I yelled at her as she cried. She kicked and tried to free her wrists from my grip. It was hopeless for I was stronger than her.

"L,Let go of me! Let me go!" She hissed, glaring at me with invisible daggers.

"Not until you tell me why you're acting like a fucking maniac!" I scolded, throwing back her imaginary knives. I looked down at her face, it was red and ruined with tear tracks. She stayed quiet for too long and it began to scare me. Then unexpectedly she let out a scream of bloody murder. Almost as if I stabbed her or mutilated her. It sounded painful, my ears were ringing. The worst part her voice was super high. It was worse than a siren, a freakin car alarm sounded more pleasant. I was shocked I didn't go deaf. That's good I had thought...till I heard her taking in air to let out another scream.

"Will you stop it already! Just tell me what happened!", I squeezed her wrists tighter taking my frustration out on her. Rin didn't like it one bit, biting her bottom lip to the point of bleeding.

"You're hurting me! Let go! Just go back to your friends!" She screamed once again.

"What's your problem?!", I held her wrist so tight they turned snow white. She shook under my body, giving me angry looks.

"Your my problem!" She continued trying to free her wrists from me. "I,It hurts! Let me go!"

"You know you are a broken record." I scolded, mimicking the facial expression she was giving me. She gave me the worst looks even though her eyes were blurred with tears.

"P,please..." She begged letting tears falls with no restraint.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" I asked peering down at her messy face. She shook her head and let her tears out. I released her wrists and got off her. When I did she didn't move from that position I left her in.

"If you want to be alone. I'll let you." I said rather coldly. As my back turned and I took a step, I felt a tug on my blazer. Not this again, she only is gonna use me to comfort her yet again. I look down and see Rin falling apart before my eyes.

"I...I don't want t,to be a,alone..." She whimpered with her head down. I got down on my knees to stoop to her level. I sheltered her in my arms as her warm tears seeped through my blazer. Rin's body shuttered every breath she took. She gasped between cries and her arms locked around me.

"Len...my parents are gone...forever. They're never coming back..." She cried horribly. "They're dead. I'm, I'm going to be alone forever!"

"No that's not true...", was all I could say to calm her somewhat.

"They're dead. I would give my everything to have them back. I miss them. I, I could have done something to save them like you.", was all she said and I was set off. It made me angry she would want to suffer like me. Having to feed this monster within me.

"Shut-the FUCK up! You want to suffer like me night and day?! I have to constantly feed this FUCKING thing I've become! You think I want to live like this?! You're wrong! If I could go back and stop myself from making that pact, I would! I HATE myself! My very EXISTENCE! This BODY, this FACE! You. No, no...no, no. All my life I've been used, FUCK still am! But you...no,no,no. You think my life's fucking perfect! Well it's not! You think everything is okay...I'm okay. Newsflash! I am not okay! Sweetheart!" I screamed as loud as my voice went.

Rin's eyes were widened in terror. The entire time I was shouting, I forgot I had my hands on her shoulders. I had been shaking her too. Her crying stopped when I was ranting, then started up

"Len! I...I!", Rin tackled me down and snuggled me. "Len!"

"Let's make a promise...", she was hugging the non-existent life I left in me.

"R-Really what kind of promise...?" I question her as she released me. Rin held out her pinky with one hand while the other tried to wipe away her tears.

"I want us to promise that we'll never leave each other." She sniffled trying to make eye contact with me. "I will protect you."

I thought of it, would I really leave this troubled girl? Maybe, maybe not...maybe I kinda like her. Maybe I like her a lot...better than Ringo. As childish as it was I took her pinky and locked it with mine.

"Rin, I'm the one who's supposed to protect you. But anyways, I promise I won't let you ever be alone again." I said now making the eye contact she wanted from me. Rin smiled even if her face was a mess, a big one at that...

"Len I will be there for you. And I don't hate you life. So you shouldn't. I want to make your life worth living. I'll always be by your side." Rin continued telling me all this kind stuff.

"Rin...I'm the one who's supposed to say all that." I pouted trying to act cute for once.

Rin layed on the grass and pulled me down with her. I was on top of her, but she pushed my head down. Now my head was on her flat chest, it was an awkward position... I could hear her heart beat and pump blood through her veins. Her heartbeat had a certain rhythm to it. Before I knew it, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I could feel her hugging me again in my sleep. I couldn't possibly be really loving this moment.

**CHAPTER END:**

**/( ^ w ^ )/ REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Okay very cheesy lovely scene...**

**But tell me if you like this or are like NO FUCK THAT...**

**If you say yes then Gouda! Gouda=Cheesy cheesy joke cheesy love moment...?**

**Okay stupid writer pun... Sorry... For trying to be funny...**

**Well leave me a Review and I'll keep this up to the very end remember love is ... Something something... IDK.**

**Je ne suis pas romantique ... I'm sure of est...**

**Almost forgot if you say NO FUCK THAT. Then you're like me...**

**When I typed this I was like NO...**

**No guy in his right mind would say girly rubbish like that... But not that I would know...**

**Writer Pun fail #2**

**Remember SPK03 is kinda dumb... So forgive my writer stupidity...**

**SOURPATCHKID03~**

**dopo ~**

**The preview can't forget that am I an air head or what...**

**PREVIEW**

**Chapter11?**

**Rin: "If that pillow moves from your face Len Kagamine! I will slap you so friggin hard your ancestors will feel it!"**

**Next chapter interesting enough?**

**SPK03 :3**


	11. I Am Happy

**Sorry for the late update I usually update on Fridays technically it's Sunday but still TGIF! Or TGIWF... Thank god it was Friday... Well enough commentary from me... Lets get back to the story. I like the suggestions, who knows when I'll use them. You'll have to read and see if I considered in this chapter... Back to Sour Patch. I really hope you are enjoying the story so far. The story still has a ways too go... Then there's another story clarifying what is going to happen in the end. As you know there will be a cliffhanger... Sorry there is... I really, really hope you like this one chapter.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and etc. )**

**Story: Sour Patch**

**Chapter 11:**

**"I Am Happy"**

**( Rin POV: )**

Len and I woke up to the bell chiming and telling us that, the school day was over. The sun was up and shining over the track side of the grassy field.

"We slept for seven hours? No fucking way..." I said aloud and Len hearing my voice, turned to me.

"So-much for my first day." He yawned, trying to wake himself from that long nap. Then it occurred to me, I left my bag with Miku and Teto.

"Len, I left my bag with my friends..." I mumbled, diverting my eyes from the plush grass, that felt like a cushion.

"So...?" He questioned, with a flick of his hair, that had grass imbedded in it.

"SO, I got to go get it." I replied to his idiotic question but when I did he sighed.

"Rin, I just realized...I kinda left my bag with my buddies too."

I stood up and held my hand out to Len. He took my hand and I pulled him to his feet.

"Well, lets get a move-on Rinny." Len said as we walked side by side into the empty school building with straggler students still leaving.

While passing the classrooms, I was caught by my home room teacher, Ms. Yowane.

"Rin, I need to see you." She called me out sounding really serious. I stepped into the empty classroom and was accompanied by Len. Finally I heard her talking in her normal tone.

"Rin, you're not in any trouble or anything. Your friends told me about what happened. Please accept my deepest condolences. Is that your twin brother?"

I nodded very slowly not bringing my head up to look at her. No, I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted to go home and die.

"You two don't have to worry about today. But tomorrow I expect you to be here in class. Understood?" She finished staring at us, awaiting an answer of some sort. Len and I just nodded in sync beginning to make eye contact with her.

"One more thing before you leave. I don't want you to forget your bags. Miku left them here for you. Such a kind girl." Ms. Yowane handed the bags to us. We left the classroom very discreetly, just very quietly. The entire time we were walking home, we were silent. A few times I caught Len just staring at me. It really creeped me out, cause I rarely get stared at. The leaves were falling from the trees, dying every second. It was soon going to be November, it didn't make sense.

Then I remembered its still fall technically, cause it ends in like December, I'm guessing. Things were still awkward between Len and I because that episode I had. I was just wondering what was on his mind. He always wears that goofy grin no matter what mood he's in. I guess I will never know what's on his mind, unless he tells me. Finally we arrived at the house, that was oversized. Upon our arrival a mop and broom were tossed at us.

"What the hell?" Len was the first one to speak, not afraid of Ringo.

"It's a new week. The chores must be done by someone. Not me, but you. So get to work!" She yelled and waved her cane, hoping it would hit one of us. Funny thing is she was aiming for Len the most. I handed Len the broom and I took the mop, where we retreated to my secret hideout, my room. I had the bucket already in my room already, so all I needed to do was fill it up with water.

Before I was going to begin cleaning I had to change out of my uniform. I slipped off my skirt and unbuttoned my shirt, tossing my blazer to the side. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled my ribbon out. I continued changing but stopped when I looked up and saw Len staring, wearing a seductive smile. I forgot Len was in the room with me...his smile grew wider and he began cracking due to my stupidity. I threw a pillow at his face and he caught it with one hand.

"If that pillow moves from your face Len Kagamine! I'll slap you so friggin hard your ancestors will feel it!" I threatened, waving a finger at him. I went in my closet and took out a T-shirt that was pretty beat up along with a pair of washed out shorts. I pinned my semi-long hair into a pony-tail and put on the clothing quickly.

"Len, you can move the pillow." I began, and before I finished the sentence he removed the pillow.

"Hey, you look like me." He chuckled pointing to my pony-tail. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked to find it was the truth.

"Good grief!" I gasped, recalling Len's hair is long enough to touch his shoulders, my hair was just about the same length. Len continued laughing and I got fed up, so I yanked off his hair tie. His hair fell to where I assumed, his shoulders. Len frowned as I burst into laughter.

"You look like me now!" I laughed hard practically out of breath.

"Ha,ha,ha..." Len said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as well. "Give it back..."

"Nah, you know I should let you walk around with your girly hair." I hackled holding my sides.

"You no what amazes me. How fast you change emotions. From sad to smiles." Len butted in and I paused my laughter when I heard that last comment. I stared at him wide eyed when he just took the tie from my hair. He tied his hair back into the messy pony-tail once again. My hair fell back to my shoulders and Len smiled.

"Yep, everything seems to be back to normal. Your girly hair and my manly man tail." He replied pointing to his hair pinned up yet still looking messy. I sighed kneeling down where he was sitting and gave his bruised cheek a pinch. What noise came out of him I did not expect. He let a loud girly.

"EEEYYYAAAHHHH!", he held his cheek as his eyes watered a bit.

"W,What d,did I e,ever do to you. That w,was t,totally uncalled for." He whined, slowly beginning to caress his bruise gently.

"You said I was sad to smiles. You make me sound like a freaking nut-case!" I yelled and he cowered, holding up his hands as if to block a hit.

"E-Easy Tsundere." Len provoked me, he was really asking for another pinch.

"Really? Tsundere? That's all you got? What kind of scream would you call that one back there Shota boy?" I raised my voice not afraid to enter his personal space. I mimicked his stupid high pitch scream and saw his face go red.

"E-yah? Really?" I interrogated raising my brow.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He ran his mouth, shaking his head back and forth. Our little quarrel was over when a cane pounded the ground below us. The floor was shaking and it was pretty scary. It was Ringo's warning for us to shut the hell up and get back to work. Then my thoughts were actually followed by her yelling to us.

"You dumb-asses have energy to argue why don't you use it to work!" Ringo hollered from the room below us. I shook my head and carried my bucket to the bathroom in my room. I threw the water on the ground that was covered with tile. The water sitting on the tile turned black from the dirt. I squeezed the soap into the bucket and dipped the mop into the soapy water. While the mop was swelling with water, Len was sweeping the hallways and he even finished before me.

I gave him a towel and floor polish, and he sighed taking the supplies with no complaints. I finished the bathrooms and went down to the kitchen to wash dishes. Len's back was facing me, where he stood in the hallway holding the towel and shine. I think he knows what to do, after all he wasn't that dumb to not know.

After I finished the dishes and mopped, I walked out of the kitchen and heard the Len call.

"EEEYYYAAAHHHH!", and a big thud sound like a weight being thrown into a wall. I sighed, I wonder who that was, the only person who screams like a girl. I took a step out of the kitchen to see Len on his elbows, and his butt in the air. The first movement I made caused me to fall on my face into the wood. I slid like it was a fucking slip-and-slide. I finally got to Len sliding and he appeared shaken up.

"What did you do to the floor! You shit for brains?!" I yelled now beginning to sound like Ringo. I had to feel my face to see if it was still there.

"I used the polish. T-The floor polish l,like you s,said." Len stuttered, sounding a bit afraid of what I was going to do.

"How much?!" I questioned, ready to strangle his frail neck.

"T-The whole bottle, when I used to clean the entire shop I used an entire bottle. I thought since it is a big house it would be okay." He tried to explain but his voice was full of fear. "P,Please don't kill me."

I picked up the empty bottle and read the label. It read super concentrate. My god, he might as well had rubbed Vaseline on the floor.

"Do you know what concentrate means?!" I exclaimed looking at him. He had no idea whatsoever, he seemed lost. Len finally shook his head innocently.

"It means you used two times the amount needed of polish!" I informed him but that didn't stop me from still wanting to hurt him. Len panicked and just responded some random answer.

"I didn't know what it ment I thought it meant double the shine."

"No that's not what it meant!", I grabbed Len's collar and jerked him forward. At that moment I heard Ringo coming down the stairs and yelling at as like usual. Only this time there probably wasn't going to be a next time.

"You fucking little brats! I thought I already told you to-! Ah!" She screamed and her cane flew out of her hand. She slid across the perfectly polished floor and didn't stop sliding till her skull made contact with the wall. Len and I panicked, we didn't know what to do, if she was alright or not. Len was the first one to get to Ringo, holding her head upright. He had horror on his face, he was just as scared as I was. I got on my knees and felt her wrists for a pulse or any sign of life.

I glanced at her face that was painted with fresh blood. Her nose appeared to be broken, touching the other cheek. She barely had a flicker of life a little pulse. It was horrible seeing someone die before your eyes, I was in tears as Len stayed silent and still with his eyes widened.

"It's happening again. Isn't it Nero?" Len mumbled releasing Ringo's head from his hands, letting her down. There was no time to call an ambulance or to get help, she would be dead on arrival. I didn't want her to die, I never wanted any of this to happen...in the back of my head I prayed repeatedly. In the back of my head I could hear myself start my prayers over and over again. I would do anything to save her, anything if I could.

She's a person, no one should choose who lives or dies. In between my prayer I heard a voice, a young woman's voice.

"I can save your grandmother's life if you offer me a fair price in exchange." The angelic voice echoed.

I nodded re-opening my eyes to find myself disappearing from Len and Ringo. He tried to reach out to me as I sank into the wood floor, he mouthed something to me and looked like he was frantic. His message never got to me for I was in this world where time and light didn't exist, just pure darkness surrounded me.

"W,What do you want from me?" I asked as I was floating in mid-air. None of this was for real, this had to be a dream or nightmare. I must had passed out while crying again...the worst part was none of this was a dream.

"I want you to claim my life." The girls voice sang sounding desperate. "Please, take my life. I wish to be with my brother Nero."

**CHAPTER END:**

**/ ( ^ w ^ )/ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Or I might leave you wondering for a month, what's going to happen.**

**So what do you think is going to happen? I know what's going to happen and trust me Rin should had read his lips.**

**Also, there's foreshadowing in this chapter~**

**If you found it then, Awesome for you. Your'e on a roll-today!**

**A/N**

**And just to let you know the Lemon is coming up...if that's the only reason you're reading this story for...**

**But no judge. Cause I'm the one who is writing it or typing it or posting it... Okay the way I put it I'm no...**

**Anyways~**

**I mean it... I got nine stories to update... I can always update this one next year if I think it sucks...or worse DELETE it...or discontinue...**

***Gasp-**

**Yes. SPK03 is still just a crappy writer that still thinks that. Well, actually knows it as a fact..**

**But- if I leave a preview I might be reconsidering a month...**

**Is a month too long? I mean it's only four-weeks...**

**It's not like if I don't update this story anyone will care...**

**So question # 1**

**Do you care...?**

**A thousand thank-you s if you review this, or in my language Mille grazie.**

**It's not Spanish..**

**And since I'm nice I will help you get an idea of what goes down next chapter...**

**It's really something...not sure how to describe it, something, something, something...**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CH.**

**Chapter12?!**

**Rin: "W,What a,am I?"**

**Len: "You mean, what have you become...?"**

**PREVIEW OVER~**

**If you bother to read this leave a review. At least.**

**Thank You for reading!**

**SPK03-**

**See you all in APRIL...ish**

**Heh, The Disappearance Of Sour-Patch-kid-03**

**Pun fail #3**

**Three strikes I'm out...**

**SPK03 is out-**

**;D**

**Jk...**

**Tee-hee**

**"Gah!" Damn.**


	12. Dearly Beloved

**I was joking about last chapter...how can I not update or Delete this. I'm just beginning the madness. Remember there's two parts. I just hope you will continue reading. And just advice it's rated M for a reason...next chapter is going to be... Pretty Harsh...not drama wise, I mean adult scheme wise... Enough from me. Lets continue this and your review does really encourage this amateur writer. I left you off at a cliffhanger, so sorry about that... I hate doing that...please Read & Enjoy~**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and etc. )**

**Just the story...sadly...**

**Story:**

**Sour Patch**

**Chapter 12:**

**"Dearly Beloved"**

**Rin POV:**

"You will save my grandmothers life, won't you?" I questioned cautiously. She nodded and held out her pale hand.

"What is your name...?" I inquired, looking at her veins showing through her transparent like skin.

"My name is Neru. I'm the one, who's life you're going to take." She said in a mere whisper, taking my hand forcefully. Her neon, gold pony-tail swayed with her every movement. I noticed she was levitating as I was, but it seemed that she was able to move unlike me. Her hands were so cold and clammy, my fingers went numb in her palms.

I could had swore that I heard Len's voice calling out to me, but maybe it was just all in my head. I nodded my head as Neru cradled me delicately in her arms. I laid my head back, accepting my decision that I had made. Then once I shut my eyes, I heard an abrupt.

"Noooooo! Riinnn! Don't let her!" A voice screamed till the brink of cracking, drastically.

"L,Len...?" I stuttered, before Neru lodged her teeth into me. My body convulsed in her hold, I began seeing light radiating from Neru. The orange light was sinking into my skin. My eyes twitched and itched in their sockets. It burned, my insides felt like they were on fire. My head sank into her shoulder turning to ash. I out stretched my hand to the darkness now feasting on me. Burying me, just absorbing me, and I indeed get devoured.

My world was no longer alive, everything was black and white, nothing could be said. Black spirals that circled around me, no escape, just running trying to escape, but being stopped by a dead end. Blacking out was never a good thing, I screamed and jolted awake.

"Len...forgive me..."

When I finally opened my eyes, I was in a bed, my bed. The room was dark, yet I could barely make out a figure in the dim light. It was Len, and he was looking at me disappointed. He didn't talk or even bother to make any eye contact. It was decided that I needed to see myself. I crawled out of bed managing to stand up and walk. What I saw in the mirror really shocked me, my eyes were orange like Len's, like that time he fed on that girl. I opened my mouth to see rows of teeth, with that sight alone I broke down crying. My hands covered my eyes as I began quivering.

"W,What am I?" I cried in my palms still covering my face. Len just sat in a chair across from me and he observed me.

"You mean, what have you become?" He corrected, resting his head on his hand, watching my every move.

"Is grandma at l,least a,alive?" I asked worried, unable to prevent my tears from flooding my eyes. He shook his head as a cruel smile appeared on his lips. I cried harder till my shoulders were shaking.

"H-How...?" I whimpered, with tears just burning my eyes.

"I killed her. I sucked the life out of her." Len said nonchalantly seeming calm about it. "As of now she's missing. Got it?" He chuckled thinking that everything was a joke.

"Why are you acting this way?!" I yelled at him, as he scowled at me.

"You really want to know why I'm acting like this? It's because...it's because of YOU!" He screamed at me losing it. "I thought you were much better than this! You should have known better! Now look at you! You're, you're a fucking monster like me! A bloody sucubus!"

All because I wanted to save Ringo. I didn't want any of this to happen. Len was really angry, he had all the reason to be. He told me about what happened to him yet I didn't listen. If I knew better, I would had listened to him even when I heard him call out to me.

"I'm sorry Len. Can I just take it back?", I tried making eye contact but he wouldn't look at me.

"No! You idiot you can't, you're like me now! And this isn't the worst part, the worst has yet to come." Bluntly he answered my question standing up and turning away from me. "Just...wait.", He kneeled down beside me and leaned over me and bought his lips close to my ear.

"Just wait...you'll know what I mean when you feel it."

Just a minute after he said that last comment, my stomach was grinding glass. I let out a horrible scream that echoed throughout the house. Len just kept his back facing me and didn't seem to care about me any-more. These strange noises were coming from my gut like it was talking. It had a life of its own, causing me all this pain that hurt.

"I...I warned you! It's your fault, not mine! You deserve that excruciating pain!", he covered his face with his arm, and I crawled over to him. One hand holding my stomach the other one dragging me to his side. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and cringed with the dreadful pain beginning to spread. My eyes began crying worse than before, I thought I had ran out of tears. I removed Len's arm from his face and he too was crying. He pulled me into him unexpectedly and I let him hold me. Then he cried in my neck, trying to get a hold of himself, but he wasn't able too.

"I...never wanted this for you! I don't want you to die.", he squeezed me till I squeaked in discomfort. "I can't let that happen... I got to find you something to eat."

"You mean if I don't eat, I'll DIE?!" I said shocked pulling away from him. Len picked me up from the ground and set me down gently on my bed that he raped me on... That was not fun or thrilling just painful and odd...and I still can never look at him the same. Cause every time I do, I recall his words and nude body.

"Not exactly...YES." He answered my question as I began hyperventilating. Len took some clothes out of my closet and continued searching for more articles of clothing.

"Then how come Nero and Neru didn't just starve themselves?" I asked, watching him pull out my short-shorts. My question was why he had my short-shorts...

"You see,there's two types of sucubus and incubus. The ones that can control their eating habits and the ones that can't.", he threw the articles clothing on the bed.

"Get dressed. Then meet me downstairs." He winked with his tears gone and his eyes blazing with life again. Just as I had been told, I did what he said. Changing into these clothes and meeting him downstairs. He smiled grimly at me, and just gave me a thumbs up. I could not help but feel really awkward wearing these clothes and it was not even summer time... The worst part I was that Len was dragging me around town dressed like a, a, SLUT! We were going no where, as we passed the corner shops, I began getting déjà vu. Before I had passed the exact shop searching for this fool.

Just to find him stuffing his gut with that girls existence. He stopped in front of the same daycare where he had killed that innocent girl. The daycare sat silent at this time of night, it appeared to be like ten o' clock. The night sky as black as ebony, it looked like it was about to rain. Right when we were passing the daycare and leaving it behind, Len stopped and smiled.

"How hungry are you? Sweetie?", his smile widened turning dark and twisted. I brought my head up to look him in the eyes, although it was difficult.

"Very, very hungry Dearly Beloved~." I responded despite my stomach talking for me. It sure was eager, for the first eat...

"Okay then, I'm sorry about this, but I am only doing this for you." He managed to confirm with a straight face. Len just stepped out of the little space between the building to check if anyone was walking nearby. My legs were trembling out of anxiety. It was pondering, what would he attempt?

"W-What a,are y,you g, going to do?!", with my voice sounding frantic, I shook his shoulder. He simply mouthed the words, "just act out."

Just act out? In my head, that question sat in my mind. He approached me, grabbing my waist and bringing our hips together. I let a noise out in surprise, Len continued smiling as he brought my head to his collar bone. I inhaled the strong scent of his guilt as his hand held the back of my head. His hot breath in the nape of my neck. His lips brushing against my neck and finally feeling a harsh bite. A warm liquid trailed its way down my neck as I could no longer hide the pain. My scream was loud and painfully, cause it matched the level of pain I had endured. He dropped me like a dumbbell and let me fall to the cold cement alley.

My horrible scream attracted wanted attention as Len probably had planned. A boy with black cherry hair and fiery eyes. He and Len were really battling it out. He threw punches and Len's eyes turned that toxic orange like before.

"Thanks for being a good person."

The boy stood no chance against Len just getting put in a sleeper hold. It was like watching an antelope be taken down by a blood thirsty lion.

He kept the teen in a sleeper hold till he finally fainted. Len dragged the young boy to the daycares playground. He dropped the boy like garbage, turning to me with those orange eyes now glowing.

"There you go Rin, feed." He sighed and sat on the grass observing.

"What do I do?" I asked helplessly as I just poked the sleeping boy, still breathing. Len made an action like he was biting into a piece of meat.

I frowned,"...Y-Yeah, that helps..."

My shaking hands got a grip on the red boys scarf. I held the body in my arms, and slowly stripped away the scarf that was in the way. Throwing the scarf to the ground, I tilted his head back and just closed my eyes. Unknowing that a second later my body would do the rest of the work,

**Len POV:**

Rin drained the life out of that kid like a _pro_ as I just sat and watched. He turned to ash and eventually nothing. She had residue of the young stranger on her lips. She licked her lips maliciously and the boys remaining existence vanished.

"So Rin satisfied?" I questioned sarcastically. Rin was in a daze not in her head. I scooped her up and just stared down into her eyes still fuzzy, wet with moisture. I sighed...

"Yep, there's always a first for everything, but just don't get addicted."

Rin nodded and just locked her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry about biting you like that...I just wanted to get you fed well love." I apologized after all my actions were rather strange. This time she did not answer just fell asleep as I just walked back to the giant house. People that we passed thought it was cute. A boy carrying a girl like a baby cute? I ducked my head trying to hide this pity blush that was showing.

When we finally got back to the house all the lights were out. No one was home, except us two. The drunk lady was most likely out having a drink. After all the bars close at two in the morning. I woke the sleeping girl and placed her on her feet. She had to regain her balance, it was as if she was a new born deer. She yawned, looked in all directions including up then final led turned to me.

"Can you carry me to my room?" She asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes as a result. "Please."

As if I was a humble servant I followed her orders. I lifted her up and just brought to her room as told.

"Aw, Len~ you're so sweet and nice to me." She yawned loudly, as she was ready to sleep at any moment. "I love you so m,much."

I just ignored her, she didn't know what she was saying. It was just really late and she was still groggy. She just sat up in her bed as I proceeded to my room. Before I touched the cold handle she stopped me in my place. Turning around to face her I noticed that she was still off balance. She smiled tugging on the end of my shirt, her eyes still cloudy. She lost her hair pins and even her bow. For a minute we stared at each other intently, she hobbled and just wore that weak smile.

"Can I help you?" I inquired to the girl practically leaning on me. She just fell into me and latched onto me like a magnet to a fridge.

"L,Len...can you sleep with me?" She begged, and buried her face in me like a pillow. I just grabbed her shoulders and held her straight, this was a tuff decision. Sleep with her or just blow her off. My decision was to just resist her. This was not her usual personality, mellow Rin does not exist. I pushed her off and just put her back in her bed, tucking her in. She just gave me a blank stare and did not turn away once.

Once back in my room I will admit, it was a bit lonely, but I was adjusted to it. This plain perfect room was driving me insane, seeing my reflection in the mirror I realized that my eyes were still that devious orange. My palm pressed against the glass to see that I was no longer the boy I used to be. I was a monster, one that has gotten rid of everything in my way. Ringo was gone as well as Lenka...my parents my everything. In this world I was left alone, but it doesn't matter, I don't need anyone.

This is how things should be, no fuzziness or romance, all of this is an act. I certainly had no feelings or anything for anyone. My reflection is the same. All I see is the same scared little boy a ghost that got struck by a car. Those once sapphire eyes now an evil orange. That once happy young lad that always found a reason to smile. The boy that once loved living and loved being me. My hopes and dreams that died with me as a child. The life I had once known that disintegrated like the victims lives I have taken.

That younger me staring back at me in the mirror interrogating me. Asking me...

"What have you done with my life? Our life?"

"...I don't know..."

"Yes, you do. Stop telling yourself you don't!" The boy yelled, balling his little fists.

"I don't know..."

"Why do you do this to yourself?! What are you trying to do?! You think repeating the same thing will help you?!" He glared at me from the other side.

"I...don't...k,know..."

"What have you done Len? You truly are pathetic you know that? Repeating that same thing over and over, is the reason."

"The reason what...?" I struggled to answer no longer wanting to make eye contact...

"The reason you are so Mentally fucked up! You do it to yourself! Where are you trying to go?" He placed his palm to the mirrors glass.

"...I...I...DON'T...KNOW...!" I screamed, pounding my knuckles into the mirror shattering it. The shards dug into my fragile skin and the blood finally revealed itself. That crimson smearing against the remaining glass in the mirror. My eyes were widened and still that haunting orange. The limp hand hung by my side gushing now, not yet clotting. The carpet was being soiled with that rich mahogany. It must had been five minutes till my hand finally quite bleeding out. My door crept open and it attracted my attention.

The girl I had just forced to go to sleep was standing in the doorway staring at me like a monster. I knew what I was but she didn't have to make it seem worse than it already was. Rin just stepped inside the freezing room and saw the blood stained carpet and shattered mirror and knew. I kept my head down and even let my hair cover my eyes, they were that color that really frightened her. Temptation sunk in as I raised my head to find her eyes matching mine and a sadistic smile placed upon her face.

"What do you want?" I said bluntly, hoping to scare her off.

"...I heard the loud crash and...I..." She tried to explain but I cut her off.

"You what? Just wanted to investigate? Just wanted to see what happened?" I was the one asking questions like a cop.

"...I j,just needed to k,know if y,you were alright..." She whispered and stared at the ground.

"Why are you stuttering? What? Do I appall you?!" I yelled, at her now as she was on the ground.

"...N,N,No..."

"Then what did you come here for?!" I continued to turn away not wanting to see her.

"...I just..." She stopped and continued to look at the blood droplets on the carpet. I stood up and walked over to her as she stayed silent still. Not moving an inch.

"Just go! I don't need any of your concern!" I raised my voice and pointed to the door. She finally got to her feet and stood up, not straight but standing. She turned to my direction and tilted her head down.

"No!" She switched her whisper to a scream and ran into me. It was like a tackle, and it was really annoying...

"...I heard you talking to yourself! And I want to know what's wrong! I'm worried about you! And you're scaring me!" She bickered and continued to scream in my chest. Rin just began crying with her tears dripping on my face. I tried to push her off but then the words that I told myself caught me. "Where are you trying to go?"

"Why d,do y,you do t,this to y,yourself?! W,What a,are y,you trying to d,do?!" She sobbed louder and I had just lost it. These strange feelings began sending a shivers down my spine. I was at the end of my rope. Her tears just wetting my face, and her obnoxious crying, I finally snapped and lost all control...

**XxX**

**-End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**A/N**

**All I got to say is next chapter...is going to be a yes, a Lemon... If you review this I will get that chapter up as soon as possible. I will not have a pause on this story. Forgive me for the hold. I am so sorry. Len is kinda freaking out...he is going nuts... He is talking to mirrors and his child self. I will warn you about the next chapter. It is an M story for a reason, some people love story with their Lemons. Hopefully I do not fail...**

**Thank you so very much for Reading!**

**-Sourpatchkid03-**


	13. Shaken Up

**I have nothing to say but. Lemons and. You have been WARNED. Also I must tell you readers your getting 2 lemons in one chapter...**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**Story:**

**Sour Patch***

**Chapter 13**

**"Shaken up"**

* * *

**Len POV:**

My body acted on its own grabbing Rin and pinning her down. That sadistic smile had been wiped from her face, because now I began squeezing the life out of her wrists. She was giving me a pained expression and beginning to cringe. Her eyes met mine, at that moment all I could see was fear. I had snapped, but my thoughts had finally been gathered. This time it was me who was in pain, my bloody knuckles grinding into that carpet beneath her and I.

It must had been two minutes that I had been watching the blood clot. Rin noticed that something was bothering me and all I had felt was a soft touch. She placed a hand on the side of my cheek and gave me a sincere smile. I returned the smile and gave her cheek a pinch.

"D,Don't do that." She tried to sit up but I kept her down with my weight. My hand rested on her tiny waist.

"Len? Are you t,trying to s,say something?" She questioned, with her voice a little shaken up.

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?" I answered her question with another.

"Um...I'm glad that I survived today t,thanks t,to y,you b,b,but..."

"No, buts." I corrected, wearing that signature seductive smile despite my hand injured. She just swallowed hard and noticed that our hips were barely touching at the moment. That smile stayed on my face, because seconds after she noticed she had gone red. No longer making eye contact, but shaking.

"I hope you are shaking out of anticipation." I began tugging at her short shorts hugging her shape.

"I,Im NOT." She took a sharp breath in and tried not to look down. Her shorts had left her body, soon I would go for her shirt.

"D,Do we h,have to? Can't w,we just c,c-cuddle or some-thing...?" She was being no fun at all.

"No." I went on, slowly unbuttoning her pathetic excuse for a blouse. Rin just continued looking up at me with her big scared eyes.

"T-This isn't g,going t,to hurt like last time, is it?" She didn't remove that worry look.

"No... Why would it? Your not a virgin anymore."

She didn't fuss anymore just nodded, and began pulling at my shirt. It was a start, but she kept blushing. 'Oh brother' this is like the second or third time she sees me without a shirt. Still that distinctive pink reveals itself only on her face. Rarely you see a guy blush or flush unless... NEVER.

"For once I'm not drunk and banging you." I thought out loud, and Rin heard me.

"W-Well, that was... RAPE!" She yelled and I fought hard to prevent myself from laughing.

"Hey, this time it won't be. So chill-lax..."

"Y-You want me to chill! It hurt to pee for days!" She testified and still began turning deeper shades.

"Oh, sorry about that...?" I apologized sounding awkward, and saw her pouting again. Instead of hearing that mouth run again I silenced her. Rin stared at me shocked, my lips seemed to lock with hers perfectly. This time she had nothing to say, her mouth meshing with mine. Our tongues mingling together, commencing in a passionate dance. Her eyes still open barely, growing moist. Rin let her head tilt and our kissing got more fiery. That heat just warming up our faces and her eyes finally closing. That gave me a sign that she had given in and was ready for me to deliver.

My fingers traced her bra strap, giving it playful tugs. Rin had the lovely eyes, still letting my saliva sit in her mouth as I freed her. With no, questions asked I unhooked that bra and began laying kisses down her collar bone. Leaving my love marks along her neck and chest. Rin was flat, but at least there was something to work with. Those gorgeous, ripened blossoms buds people call nipples. The more harder I sucked the louder the moans were. This could be a game to hear how loud she could go.

The bad thing about those musical moans were the effect they had on me. To my surprise I was getting anxious, feeling an erection coming on. Her body, reacting as well seeing her underwear grow soaked with her rich juices. I pulled her body to me seeing that she was already really out of it. Rin must had forgot about the glass like me, seeing her sitting up. I pulled her up and laid her out on the bed, my hands touching her beautiful sides. My fingers tips brushed over her hot core, she smiled up at me. This time it wasn't me slipping those panties off, but her. Rin was immensely eager, with her lady fingers unzipping my pants secretly.

It was different, but I didn't seem to care, pulling her more to me. With nothing being said I brought our hips together, this time was different no killer screams deafening me. She was positioned enough to let me work my magic. Pumping into her at an amazing rate, staying at my fast upbeat rhythm. Rin just losing it, with her hair awry. Those long loud moans encouraged me to step up my game. Sticking in my fingertips, holding her hips and feeling her nails dig in my back. Feeling her inner walls hold me tightly, just making this mad passionate love session more difficult. The whole air inside the room just being perfumed with the secretive scent of love making.

I was no man-whore knowing my breaking point, but I only knew when I was close. Our bodies, heating up feeling that wonderful friction burning, with our sin taking place. Finally feeling that spark between us, flare up and bring immense pleasure. At the moment I could care less about sin, all that mattered was me getting rid of this want. This need to have this girl and I connected. That fire burning in her eyes and that heavy panting. Her heart beat almost matching my rhythm. Rin was like a puzzle piece, that I had been missing and had at last found.

"W,Why d,does t,this feel s,so..." She couldn't even finish her sentence because she hit her orgasm. I rode that orgasm pounding into her more quicker and with more pressure on those hips. Her head going back and me continuing to work. Ignoring the fact that I was on my breaking point, working up a good sweat as well. Feeling those walls constrict making this new thing occur with me. No longer could I hold back. I came inside her, realizing that I wasn't wearing a condom again. I pulled out of her and after I was done laid beside Rin. She was breathing erratically, like me turning to look my way. My semen was just there, and Rin didn't seem to notice or care. Even though it was...inside her...

"N,Not t,to bad eh?" I asked, almost out of breath. Rin hugged her blanket close instead of me. She was still blushing giving me a hint that she was flattered.

"Not discussing this..." She said turning away. I was not accepting that as an answer, dragging her bones to me.

"Len!" She shrieked out of surprise and realized both our nude bodies were touching.

"It's like 1:00 in the morning!" She whisper yelled at me, and I continued to blow her off. She was turning magenta and her breathing was going haywire.

"Look, I only agreed to do this because, b,b,because..." She stuttered unable to find the right words. "I...I like you...a...lot...?!"

"Okay...I'm going to continue to ignore you BUT, I must say that was really fun." I joked as she just let our bodies close the gap between us. That dim light continued to shine through her window. You can't turn off the moons light, I thought after placing my head ontop of Rin's. She nestled into me more and I shared the blanket being somewhat of a gentleman. Can't help but feel that I was forgetting something...

**Rin POV:**

There is no way that I was going to tell him he was going insane. I overheard him talking to his mirror and screaming at his reflection. Maybe this sidetracked his thinking process. In the meantime I would just continue to be like a friend to him. After all he is my friend. A friend that just uses me like a doll, but then again what is he...to me...?

* * *

**6:46 pm. The Hatsune residence**

**Miku POV:**

At times I wonder who I should really love. I mean I love all of them but, why can't any of them understand. Luka, Kaito and especially my brother. Then again Mikuo is my brother, I could never love him more than a sister should. I hope he at least know that, with that whole episode we had about the girls and dating. And how can I forget, we made out ONCE! I was confused and didn't know anything...at the time.

Now I find myself at my desk with my laptop on and someone knocking on the door. Home, where your parents are never home and your always alone. If I brought Rin over to my house Mikuo would be hanging around like an annoying fly rather a cool brother. The life of a rich, rich girl that loves Leeks. When I opened the door, I saw Mikuo standing there like a statue.

"What up Mikuo?" I kidded and placed a hand on his shoulder playfully.

"Don't touch me with your whore hands!" He raised his voice at me. No one! I mean absolutely NO ONE yells at me and lives!

"Who are you calling a WHORE you little Punk!"

"I know." He mumbled quietly, looking down.

"You know what?" I asked, this time tilting my head curiously, placing a hand on the door frame.

"I saw."

"You saw what?" I tried to poke him and he slapped my hand away. I held my hand and pouted, still messing around.

"I saw you making out with another bitch in the music room!" He yelled louder and this time I took a step back.

"You saw that?! I was only being friendly! She's my best friend!" I shouted matching his dramatic tone.

"You were French kissing! And liking it!" He screamed, and seized my wrists.

"MIKUO!"

Before I could scold him he put his mouth on mine! He was sandwiching me between the door and his body. I fought back really pulling my wrists away and kicking. He dropped me when I kicked him and I tried to crawl to my room and lock the door, but he grabbed my legs. He drug my body across the wood floor like a doll.

"Mikuo STOP!"

He didn't stop till he drug my carcass into his room and closed the door. I watched in horror as he locked the door thoroughly making sure I couldn't escape. He smiled evilly and stepped towards me slowly.

"Mikuo don't you DARE!" I warned and picked up a book. "Take another step and I'll throw it!"

"I'm going to punish you! For being the dirty slut you are!" His pitch dropped and he continued stepping closer.

"I warned you!" I yelled and chucked the book in his direction and he caught it effortlessly. "SHIT!"

"Baseball my dear sister! If you pay enough attention to me you'd know!" He said in a low, low tone.

"Mikuo, please don't do anything stupid!" I screamed and jumped on top of his bed holding a lamp. "I'll really hurt you!"

"You already have." He stated briefly before reaching out and grabbing my ankle. I fell back onto the bed, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"M,Mikuo. I love you as a brother. I'm sorry, I have been an awful sister." I apologized hoping this would stop him.

"Nope, not forgiven!" He yelled again and forced his body onto me. This was not going to happen, not a chance!

"Mikuo! Get off! NOW!" I was really yelling this time. "If this is joke, it isn't funny! I'd rather have my left pig-tail chopped off than you acting like a complete ass!"

"I'm NOT kidding my dear Miku. This is your apology. I hope you weren't that of a slut." He said darkly as the lamp fell to the floor breaking. The hallway light was still on, making the situation worse.

"Idiot! I'm your sister! How dare you! Ah!" I screamed as his hands began pulling at my clothing. Feeling my hands free I socked him in the chest fighting. He fell off the bed beside me.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy, that's why I'm always prepared!" He called out to me in the semi-dark room. I was on the ground, crawling to find a place to hide. The noise of rustling or an object being taken apart. My hands felt around the floor till my head made contact with the wall. Mikuo was searching for me in the darkness, he even stepped on my long pig-tail not realizing it's my hair. That time he stepped on my hair, he noticed that it was indeed me.

He fingers ran through the silky strands, like he did when we were kids. Good memories of he and I. He even used to make flower crowns with me, now he is resorting to things like this. Calling me a whore and a slut. Now he wants to torture me for being curious about the opposite sex. Then again I have a boyfriend already, so I'm not that curious. My hand was placed over my mouth, keeping me from making any noise.

It was too late, he grabbed my pig-tail and drug me out of the corner screaming. Picking me up hastily, and throwing me on his bed painfully. I continued screaming as he began binding my wrist to his bed post with wire. That noise he was making, the broken lamp, he must had ripped out the cords. Still kicking and cursing him out, I screamed louder than before.

"Mikuo! Let me go! I'll kill you!" I yelled, and he smiled more dastardly. "Stop this! NOW!"

"No, your mine now all mine!" He shouted again, and he climbed on the bed. He touched my hips, and he began lifting my shirt. My heart was pounding out of fear and adrenaline. It was a button up shirt, this was hell. Watching my own twin strip me down, to nothing. He took off his shirt and tugged off my underwear. This was horrible, I was swearing like Pirate. This was the worst, I was going to be raped.

He kept on grinning, and unbuttoning my shirt. Until I lifted my leg and kicked him in the face. He went down and came back with more power. He placed a pathetic blindfold on me that I could see through easily. My next kick would be his private part. His hand lowering past my stomach and finding my entrance. He fingers feeling around, and finding my sensitive area that no one has touched. His thumb rubbing that certain spot caused me to scream.

"S,Stop IT!" I tried to force my legs shut, but he kept his leg in the middle blocking me. "M,Mikuo!"

He pulled his hand away and brought our lips together. I tried to shake my head, but he kept me still. This was disgusting, it felt dirty, feeling his tongue run against my lips. I cringed as I heard him unzipping his black jeans. He positioned himself and I just lost my mind.

"No! No! No! Noooo!" I screamed loud enough to wake up the dead. "Stop it! Please! Please!"

"What is the problem Miku? Why not?" He interrogated, and pinched my cheek hard.

"P,Please d-don't." I was pleading and quivering. "Not like this..."'

"What? You don't want me?!" He got more angry and grabbed my leg roughly, spreading me open more. "I always wanted you!"

This was a nightmare, I wanted to wake up. I needed to wake up! Mikuo just filled me up with his member all at once. Resulting in a nightmarish scream to erupt from me. The blindfold slipped off, and I could see my twin turning beet red. He was older by only three minutes. There was blood staining the beds comforter beneath me. It felt like I had been torn into pieces inside my mind. Mikuo was someone to defend me and to cheer me up and he does this! I moved my wrists around feeling like they were going to break off.

He destroyed me, tears just being shed, like blood. He continued thrusting into me, and letting more blood reveal itself on the bed as evidence of his sin. I squeezed my eyes shut, and shivered with the cruel atmosphere. He actually was enjoying this, every second of it. It must had been a little over thirty minutes of his torture. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but couldn't hold it in. These strange moans were coming from me, and Mikuo still smiled. He yelled my name loudly as he shot this substance into me.

Out of worry I looked down to see, the mess of white. His semen was just all inside me, making me want to hurl. My confined wrists had turned white due to no blood flow. He wasn't wearing a condom! I cried, unable to control my emotions. Why is this happening?! Mikuo untied me finally and let me fall next to him on the mattress. He was down for the count, and even snoring slightly. I crawled out of the bed still shaking, and searched through his pants for the key.

Once I found the key, I was out of there. I retreated to my room and locked my door. Crying, nude behind my door, rocking myself back and forth. His sticky seed still there, as a reminder of what had occurred. I cried, picking myself up and going to the shower. The shower would never wash away this shame or _sin_. Never again, would I be able to look at him the same. I washed my dry blood off and scrubbed my lady area till it burned. _Never_, did I want to recall what he did to me.

After the shower, I changed my clothes and double checked that the door was locked. When I looked at my bed, I fell to my knees and began crying on the spot. I went to my mirror and looked at myself, how horrible I looked. My hair looked wet still and my face was still broken. I grew angry at myself. _It's all my fault..._**_  
_**

"_It's all my fault. It's all my fault...it's all my fault..._" I mumbled and grabbed my silver brush, decorated with diamonds. I began brushing out my hair, and brushing, looking back at my reflection.

"_It's all my fault..._" I repeated, and felt my eyes fill with tears again. "_It's all MY fault..._"

I stopped brushing, squeezing the brushes handle painfully. I looked back at the mirror and saw _his face_...

"**IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**" I screamed and threw the beautiful gem brush at the mirror. The glass shattered into pieces, falling to the floor. I smiled, picking up a piece and ran it over my wrists. I thought, of what I was doing and stopped myself. Instead, I began pulling my pigtails roughly. No matter how much it hurt, I let myself cry.

"Tomorrow's a new day Miku...you can find it to smile...don't cry..." I said to myself the words _he once said_...

* * *

**XxX**

**-End Chapter-  
/ ( ^ w ^ ) / Review! REVIEW! Review!**

**A/N**

**Any one curious? Anyone wondering if there will be consequences for NOT using condoms? I'm just saying...who knows...?  
If you review this I will not leave you wondering. If you don't maybe THERE WILL BE. But who shall it be...? Miku Or Rin? Muhahahah!**

**Thank you so very much for reading!**

**-Sourpatchkid03-**


	14. Happenings

**Sorry for the late update. I had to type up a new chapter for this story... It was hard to go back in time. Forgive me if I confused some of you. This chapter shall clarify things like Ringo's death, and Miku's cheating... This all takes place the day Len starts his first day. When they fall asleep for the entire school day. I am going to start off by warning you there is Yuri in this beginning chapter. I admit I'm not a fan of Yuri or Yaoi But it is just thrown in there to make Mikuo mad. It's complicated. With nothing being said further, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, we are nearing the end of SOUR PATCH...beginning...**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I Do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**Story:**

**SOUR PATCH**

**Chapter 14**

**"Happenings"**

* * *

**Miku POV:**

My gut feeling was building as I stepped into the music room. Luka was there, writing some song lyrics. She always is here so early in the morning. No one was ever here at this time. People usually study for exams or read in the library. Me, always arriving at school early met with Luka. We write songs together, and have a blast singing lines. Mikuo always is somewhere with his friends, but who cares about him. Kaito isn't around school grounds till the first bell. He is always late for everything or so it seems.

Luka smiled, sitting on the piano bench. She motioned for me to sit down beside her. As told to do, I sat down reading a sheet of music. The lyrics were very well written. A song about two lovers suffering through _separation_. Wait, I read that wrong. Someone must be leaving the other person. Crying by morning, that sounds so sad; just lonely. Luka's faint pink hair grazed my cheek as she retrieved the music sheets.

"What do you think?" She asked. With a precious smile I rarely see her wear. "You like it?"

"It's great." I returned the smile with bliss. "It is kinda sad, ya know."

"I mean...the person is all alone in the end." I added. Luka didn't answer this time. She rested her hands on the keys of the piano.

"Not that I think the person who wrote the song is lonely!" I tried to cover up my mistake. Gently, I tapped her shoulder.

"You're not lonely are you?" Yet again my words were not helping anyone. "I-I'm s-sorry I didn't mean that!"

"...Yes you did..." Luka answered. She dropped the music sheets and leaned into me. It happened all too fast for me. There was no way to react to her lips. Her mouth pressed to mine. It took me for surprise, yet I was unable to pull away. Her hand took mine and the kiss got more interesting. It felt dirty, her fingers running through my pigtails. Not even Kaito would do that. He just kissed me quickly, or we gave small kisses. This was rather different, kissing a girl. Looks so wrong but feels so right. Couldn't fight it, participating in this kiss.

Our fingers entwining, our lips moving in unison. Satisfying each others dreadful cravings. Luka was blushing, but not as bad as I was. This was just faulty. We had to separate to catch ourselves on our despicable actions. My eyes were somehow a bit watery, just by kissing.

"...I-I am so sorry..." She apologized. Her hands shaking a bit most likely out of anxiety. "You are already with someone."

"Um...Er..." My hands felt my ardent face. "...I won't speak of what happened today...to nobody."

"Me either." Luka picked up the straggler music sheets. "Forgive me for my actions..."

"It's alright..." I said. This time my forced smile looked so fake. "I think I got a text from Kaito!"

I made up a white lie to escape the music room and it worked. At a time like this there was no way to react. This was some weird episode that was never supposed to happen. My fingers felt my hot lips, still tingling with excitement. Stupid enticement; stupid me. How foolish can you be?! Snap out of it Miku it was just a lame kiss. Nothing, you are not lesbian... It was long and sweet...but you got a boyfriend for a reason. Kaito, that's right. I'm dating the most wanted boy in school. He likes you, and he is totally into you. Thing nothing else, smile.

Once I spotted Rin, I tackled her into a big hug. "Rin-Chan! Fantastic news the best!"

* * *

**Mikuo POV:**

Miku kissed me first. She loves me only me right? Then why was she kissing that girl, and liking it. My sister is changing. She's mine and she knows that. Why is she doing this to me? Why Miku? Why would you do this to _**us**_? To everything we _have_... That Luka girl saw me, and ignored the fact that I was standing just outside the classroom. After seeing that sight, it hurt me inside. The reason, unknown to me at this time. It was beginning to make me angry. There was no reason for Miku to be kissing her! None at all!

This is...unforgivable!

* * *

**Time skip Rin's Deal**

**Len POV:**

It was happening again. Rin sank through the floor before I could stop it. It was Nero again! Or so I had thought at the time. The thing that pulled her under had woman like hands. Neru! That _monstrous_ beast was after Rin. This would not be a repeat of what happened to me. I would die before I let her suffer a horrible fate like that!

"RIN! I screamed to her; just as her eyes closed shut. There had to be a way to save her. To stop this all from happening. The demon dragged her into _purgatory_. It was an all black universe where all deals take place. The portal had to be broken. My only resort, blood. All curses, magic and spells require blood. To open purgatory I'd have to bleed. My option the knife. It was in the kitchen drawer just awaiting me.

The handle was cold, cold as the atmosphere of death. The floor lit up around Ringo's corpse laying still. It was time, now or never. Digging the knife into the floor boards the floor continued glowing.

"Blood shed!" I yelled stabbing myself hard enough to _bleed_. The floor accepted my small offering, opening the damned world to me. My blood made a puddle, just enough to see what was taking place.

"Noooooo! Riinnn! Don't let her!" My voice screamed till the brink of cracking, _drastically_.

"L-Len?" Her voice sounded confused and dry. My hands tried to pry the portal open more but I failed. It closed up absorbing the rest of my _Blood_. Ringo was actually moving on her own now. Her eyes were open now.

"You're not her!" A flashback came into my head of her younger. Long golden strands past her shoulders. "You're not Ringo!"

"You poor boy you're confused." The fake Ringo said calmly. "You should just let me devour your remaining immortal life."

"Stay away from me!" I took giant steps back from the monster like creature. It used Ringo's corpse as a home.

"Oh, I see." She took a step towards the wall. "I know how to get you now."

The creature talked like Ringo and even looked like her. The monster used its power to look like Ringo when she was younger. She was a tomboy looking girl. A boyish looking Rin with curler hair.

"You remember me this way. Don't you?" She smiled, touching her freckled cheek.

"I never loved you!" I shrieked turning away from IT. I was going to destroy this god damn thing if its the last thing I do!

"That is such a hurtful thing to say to a young lady!" She scolded. Her eyes weren't blue as I remembered. They were a nasty red.

"You're NO LADY!" I tackled the creature into the wall.

"I'm going to shut you up for good!" I could feel my eyes growing fuzzy.

"Face it boy! You will only end up hurting yourself!" She dug her claws into the sleeves of my shirt.

"Screw you!" I kneed her in the gut, tossing her aside. "You don't even know me!"

"You s-stupid B-Boy! I h-hope y-you die!" She spat out black blood. The body she was using was already dead. The blood had already lost oxygen turning a dry charcoal tone.

"Yeah?! I hope for the same fucking thing!" I punched the girl causing her to spit up more blood.

"Len you shouldn't hit g-girls it's n-not g-gentleman like..." She coughed, wiping her mouth.

"I'm no gentleman!" I charged at her again. She grabbed onto me trying to take bites out of my flesh.

"Nothing you say or do will save you now!" Ringo squeezed my arm with more pressure.

"I fucked your granddaughter!" I openly admitted practically preaching it.

"You little bastard!" She shook me by my collar; scrabbling my brains. "I will make sure to kill you this time!"

"And She liked it too!" I pissed her off more, distracting her. "At least you'll die knowing that!"

Making her mad was a bad idea. She flung my like nothing into the wall. The wall didn't break but it cracked like my neck. Ringo actually looked prettier younger, but it didn't change the fact that it wasn't the real her. The demon clearly changed its appearance, trying to trick me. It wants me to think of her when she wasn't so mean and cruel. It wasn't going to work so easily. When Ringo was younger she would be awful to me in every way possible and just cry. It is horrible just to recall all of those memories like yesterday.

"Die dumb boy!" She socked me interrupting my thinking. "Why won't you die!"

"I do not die so easily!" I caught her fist and twisted her wrist painfully. "It shall all end soon."

"I'll devour you!" She swung at me again. "You shall be dead!"

"Yes, that car did kill me once." I took another blow to the chest. "It all ends now!"

With an unexpected bite it all ended. That thing using Ringo's body would vanish with her. It would be as if it all never existed. The nightmare had just begun. Ringo's death, all this will haunt me till the day I finally do die. Will I ever live a happy ending?

I sat there against the wall watching the floor boards turn a burned black. Rin was never coming back. That sucubus probably drained her of all her life and let her turn into nothing. The boards rattles and shook a bit before the ceiling gave birth to Rin. She fell from another dimension, her body with no temperature, nor a sign of life. I shook her shoulders and she didn't move. These black shiny raven feathers had been stuck to her clothes. There is only _one_ demon I know that has a pet raven large enough to carry a girl. It had to be that dude, that nobody likes. Not even me.

One thing was bothering me about the dead Rin. The main question that I needed desperately to be answered. If she had done any kind of _bargain_ or magic. First thing to check her eyes. After my deal with Nero, my eyes were orange for a couple days. Rin had her eyes closed completely shut. Gently, I lifted up her eyelid to find an orange eye lazily dilated in her socket. She heard my warning yet didn't listen to me. It is all her fault. There was nothing I could do to help her. It was her decision alone, not mine. Why didn't I stop her?! Why couldn't I had saved her?! Why is this happening?!

Ringo's dead and so is Rin. Why does this have to happen all at once?!

* * *

**Rin POV:**

My world was no longer alive, everything was black and white, nothing could be said. Black spirals that circled around me, no escape, just running trying to escape, but being stopped by a dead end. Blacking out was never a good thing, I screamed and jolted awake.

"Len...forgive me..."

When I finally opened my eyes, I was in a bed, my bed. The room was dark, yet I could barely make out a figure in the dim light. It was Len, and he was looking at me disappointed. He didn't talk or even bother to make any eye contact. It was decided that I needed to see myself. I crawled out of bed managing to stand up and walk. What I saw in the mirror really shocked me, my eyes were orange like Len's, like that time he fed on that girl. I opened my mouth to see rows of teeth, with that sight alone I broke down crying. My hands covered my eyes as I began quivering.

"W-What am I?" I cried in my palms still covering my face. Len just sat in a chair across from me and he observed me.

"You mean, what have you become?" He corrected, resting his head on his hand, watching my every move.

"Is grandma at l-least a-alive?" I asked worried, unable to prevent my tears from flooding my eyes. He shook his head as a cruel smile appeared on his lips. I cried harder till my shoulders were shaking.

"H-How...?" I whimpered, with tears just burning my eyes.

"I killed her. I sucked the life out of her." Len said nonchalantly seeming calm about it. "As of now she's missing. Got it?" He chuckled thinking that everything was a joke.

"Why are you acting this way?!" I yelled at him, as he scowled at me.

"You really want to know why I'm acting like this? It's because...it's because of YOU!" He screamed at me losing it. "I thought you were much better than this! You should have known better! Now look at you! You're, you're a fucking monster like me! A bloody sucubus!"

All because I wanted to save Ringo. I didn't want any of this to happen. Len was really angry, he had all the reason to be. He told me about what happened to him yet I didn't listen. If I knew better, I would had listened to him even when I heard him call out to me.

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / Review Please!**

**A-N**

**Sorry this chapter was short. It was just meant to clarify some things... This technically is not a chapter. Next week the real chapter will be posted. If you like this then thank you. I hope I did not confuse you more...at least you know that Ringo does not exist any longer. She is dead so her body and everything is completely gone. Mikuo is super confused and going insane at the moment. Meiko still lives there at the house. She is most likely drunk somewhere in her room. Len is not the average character. He has some more hidden things about him. He is mischievous and pretty good at hiding his true feelings. Rin thinks he is crazy punching out mirrors and yelling at himself. Next chapter some shit is going to go down. Miku is in a situation. Len is remembering...what he forgot. Rin is finally getting some guts! (Also I cut off the chapter 12.) You all know what happens after all that;D**

**Next chapter will be longer I promise that. Will update in 1/2 weeks.**

**Thank you for actually reading this!**

**[ SourPatchKid03 ]**


	15. Split Ends

**Hello, you guys&gals. I thank you so much for supporting me and this story. You are such a grand audience. Yes, SourPatchKid03 hints that you are too kind. Enough introduction. This chapter contains some fluffiness and arguments. What will become of the rag doll and lonely/pathetic girl? Will Len actually stay an eternity with her? Or actually think about some hard core betrayal. And you know what I mean by betrayal. Cheating and creating more lies. Keeping secrets and such... Beside that you will be meeting a new character soon. Or rather now...One that might make the situation not so dark and gloomy. THEY might shed some light on the situation. Enough said. Let it begin.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do Not own Vocaloid or their characters, nor music and Etc. )**

**Sour Patch**

**Chapter 15**

**"Split Ends"**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

My legs felt oddly heavy, as did the rest of my body. Out of wonder, I opened one of my eyes to find myself lying in Len's bed, beside him. Not beside him but actually too close to say. Our skin was touching, and that was enough to cause my face to burn in embarrassment. We had sex not once, but twice now. This is all rather demeaning to express. To tell myself that I'm the one who let him. To tell a lie to myself, hiding the fact I wanted him. Why do I love him? Do I truly have feelings toward him? My answer is one that no one shall know. Not even me. . .

Slowly my head turned away from the direction of the sleeping boy. At the exact time my head turned, my eyes gazed upon his fine features. The golden hair that was always messy yet beautiful. The lashes that matched the light tone of his hair, then his face. It was rather feminine, but it seemed to suit him well. For well over thirty minutes my eyes stayed staring at him, until his eye opened. His right eye opened to find me taking glances at him sleeping.

"Morning Rin." He greeted me casually. "You okay?"

"Uh, y-yes." I muttered before turning my back to him. "Good morning to you..."

"No good morning kiss?" He placed a clammy hand on my shoulder sending me cool shivers that greeted my tailbone.

"Um, of c-course." I gradually grew the courage to face him. He sat up in bed pushing his hair back, almost combing it with his fingers. I swallowed hard as his eyes were set on me. My hand had the sheet tied around my body in a knot. Len averted his eyes from me and noticed the dry blood on his hand. The dry blood was from the mirror he broke into pieces. There was not a chance that he would remember what took place last night. The only thing to recall is him having sex with me, nothing else.

Feeling shy I took his hand and placed it on my hip. "You must've been to rough with me..."

He most likely did not know what I was talking about. "I guess..."

"Tonight will be different though, right?" I blushed upon hearing myself say those things. Never have those things been said by me.

"Err... Yeah." He tried to laugh, but it wasn't believable. Inside he was not letting it go. Something was going on in his mind. Something that not even I could understand. Not even if I wanted to. With my right hand I turned his head toward me. His eyes were lazy, he looked completely lost. He wasn't lost enough to find my lips. We kissed quickly then still stared back at each other. He kissed me again this time closing his eyes. My eyes were open and awaiting another kiss. Hesitating a bit, my hand touched his face. The corner of his lips curved upward.

"Do we have time?" He questioned looking back at me sincerely.

"It's almost six..." I mumbled lowering my head. "Why?"

"Just wondering if we can have a _quickY_." Len's eyes studied away. from my face to my entire body.

"You want to do, _IT_?" After saying that sentence I covered my mouth in surprise. "Right now?"

"Maybe..." He finished saying before he hugged me close. "Only if you're up for it."

I nodded my head blushing like crazy. My face was burning as my sheet was being untied, then tugged away yet again. His fingers traced my breasts through the sheet. Len was at least being more gentle than last time. We took a while before actually becoming one.

"You're s-so tense..." He held my hips, beginning to move. "Ah...Rin..."

"Ah..." I gasped trying to hold back a moan. It was difficult to control my breathing. "Hah...Len~!" In order to silence myself I held a shaking hand to my mouth. Len plowed into me harder making this more worse on me. He was sweating driving himself into me as I fought back my noise. Each one of his thrust had a major impact on me. My legs felt like jello being held in this open position for so long. Every time my moans weren't heard Len would pound me more roughly.

"I c-can't h-hear you..." Len informed me that I was too quiet for him. "I'll make you m-make lo-louder n-noise."

"Nnnn...no!" I begged him not to make me. He picked me up holding me against the wall.

"T-Talk dirty to m-me!" He whispered loudly in my ear. "I-I want to hear y-you..."

My hands no longer on my mouth but on his shoulders for leverage. "You feel ah-amazing!" His lips exploring my ticklish skin on my neck, giving me new hickeys. This was such sinful pleasure he was giving me. My legs felt tingly as did my lower region. Len licked my neck after marking me with these broken blood vessels. My head sat tiredly on his shoulder for I didn't want my face to be seen.

"Hah...Len..." These things escaped me without effort. "Ah~!"

"It f-feels g-good?" He said to me as we both were moaning and groaning. "You f-feel so w-warm..."

"L-Len, d-don't stop..." I wrapped my arms around his neck, practically choking him. He kissed me again and again. Pinning me into the wall when we were re-joined. My legs holding onto his hips doing all the work.

"Mmm..." My mouth tried staying closed not wanting Meiko to hear, yet I ended up screaming at the end. "Ahhhh~!" He hit my weak spot that was overly vulnerable to his pumps. No longer being able to hold back we let go.

"You c-came before I did?" He panted in my ear. "Al-most at the s-same time though..."

"Y-you made me..." I had to catch my breath that had been taken by him.

"You made me." He mumbled after hugging me yet again. He had to breathe like me. We laid together side by side just staring at each other. He smiled assuring me that we had some kind of relationship.

"I...I...I" I began saying with my eyes shut tightly. "I love you..."

"And I you." He responded quick leaving my heart throbbing. "Why stutter? You have nothing to hide."

"I don't know how I really feel about you." I closed my eyes after getting rid of what was on my chest. "I don't know what I am to you..."

"What am I to you?" Feeling somewhat emotional I sat up in bed crying. "Why do you even care for me? I'm an awful person..."

He remained silent with his bangs over his eyes. Len was probably disgusted with me and my selfishness. Never again would he think of me the same. I know if I were him I'd never bother with someone like me. Someone who is always depressed and feeling sorry about everything including themselves. Someone who is a monster that fucks another one constantly. Someone like me who should had never been given a life.

"You are someone that I know I can depend on." He finally answered me. "You saved me, but also I've come to love you as you."

"No, you say these thing only because I saved you." I corrected him on what he had stated.

"No, I say the truth. And now I see that I'm the one who saved you." He picked my head up with a hand. "I found you..."

"Len..." I wiped away a tear and yet another took its place. The tears had found a path out of my eyes. He took me into his arms welcomely. My eyes began to burn with pain.

* * *

**Len POV:**

I do not know how long I'm going to keep this up. This girl is beginning to get under my skin. All those things she said were all true. We have not established an official relationship. _We are mostly friends with benefits_. I use her to get my rocks off and feast, nothing else. Then again she is my punching bag at times. It is fun using her. If only there was a way to make things clear to her that I might be liking her. Maybe by saying these things, that point has been made to her.

We both kept staring at each other for what seemed like forever. It was as if her mind was capturing the moment. Even if there is nothing really big going on between us. Rin was the first to break our trance, she stood up to walk to the bathroom. One thing I found odd about her. She does not like being nude around me. She must be shy or plain timid. There was something rather off about today. Another _incubus_ had been born. The cold and stale air was a dead giveaway.

Back to that feather. Only one person I know owns a black bird, that matches that feather. Specifically a raven with its jet black plumage. The worst of the incubus and succubus family. Aside from me. He loves that bird of his more than his own eternal life. Another thing going on in my mind is who the new newbie is. From doing pointless bargains to ultimate sin. That is the only thing you have to do to become a monster. An Example is, Ted. He raped a young girl and murdered her parents. Now she is probably continuing to suffer like him.

The stupid things these people do. Ted is an idiot for attempting to kill himself near the end. Even if you try to kill yourself to prevent turning; you still eventually will become a demon. No one can stop it. All people must atone for their ultimate sins. Killing the weak and raping the innocent will cause you to pay the price.

"You going to shower next?" Rin finally came out of the shower with her hair dripping wet. Instead of responding I nodded. That was my response to her. She smiled at me while I drug myself to the bathroom lazily.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

I changed into my same old uniform and sat on Len's bed. Ringo gave him his own room before she died. Softly sighing, my attention was turned towards the window. There was plentiful light out today. There was a flash of silver outside. Then a swish of black, it was a familiar set of wings. A pair maybe I've seen in dreams. Without any warning the window was forced open. A man and black bird entered the room, filling it entirely. My eyes were wide awake by now in shock. The man looked like Len with silver hair. His eyes were kinda intimidating. The raw fleshy red tone of blood under skin.

He took a long taste of his cigarette before putting it out. His eyes were on me at the moment. I stayed still just observing through wide eyes. His footsteps were not heard at all. "You can see me?" He spoke to me with an alluring voice. "So you're not human." His body was now in front of me. Trying to back away quickly he caught me. "How _attractive_." Suddenly I was lifted off my feet. Now dangling, my throat in a death grip. His hands slowly crushing my windpipe. All my voice could form was squeaks due to my lack of air.

He slammed my back into the wall with a major impact. "Tell me. Are you alone?" His free hand plucked at the collar of my school shirt. My neck now exposed to this cruel stranger. He likely noticed the hickeys. "Who gave you those?! Where's the dumb one?!"

"I d-don't kn." I choked scratching his arm with my nails.

"I think you do!" He squeezed more, causing me to grow nauseous. "Talk or else!"

"L-Lem..." I was unable to say anything, but choke out words. "I d-don't kn..."

"Drop her!" There was Len's _trusty_ voice that was heard. He actually came to save me. "Now I said!"

Without hesitation the grasp on me was finally released. Air would barely make it to me, to keep me conscience. Len stood there dressed in his uniform staring down this stranger. They both collided into each other roughly before socking each other playfully. They were _familiarized_ with one another some how. Len entirely forgot about me gasping for dear life. I might be more difficult to kill now, but I still am able to process the pain. Especially being choked out.

"Dell you son of a bitch!" He turned serious now seeing my condition. "Why did you do that to Rin?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dell apologized, letting his bird land on his shoulder. "Wait, you know that girl Len?!"

"Uh, yeah..." Len mumbled a bit. "She's my 'special' Friend..." He trailed off.

"I thought you were too cool for us Lenny!" The bird talked this time, which made my mouth drop.

"Oh, silence Yokune." Len swatted at the bird.

"Where's Ringo?" The bird asked politely this time. "I want to watch her beat your ass more."

"She's with my other victims now Ruko." Len continuously tried to pull the birds rich, shiny feathers.

"Knock it off idiot!" The bird pecked him as a warning.

"Don't make her mad again Len." Dell scolded him like a parent.

"Too late!" The bird screeched when turning into a girl. The first thing she did was punch him in the gut. "That's what you get!"

"Y-You're a b-bitch." He coughed reaching for her pigtail.

"Kyaaaahhhh!" She cried having her hair pulled. Dell had to keep the two separated in order to keep peace. I sided with Len, holding him back. Ruko straightened out her midnight black pigtails. That's when I saw her eyes. She has one baby blue and one maroon red. It was rather strange at first, but I adjusted. Overall she looked like a nice person.

"Dell, why do we even need their help?!" Ruko tugged on his shoulder. "It's just for that stupid creature right?"

"It's not stupid. It's a target. A clever one." Dell was first to do the explaining. "Len, we need your help."

"Yes, what is it?" Len crossed his arms impatiently. "What do you need?"

"We need to find that new succubus or incubus and control them." Dell pushed Ruko off his back while talking.

"Well, what does this bug got to do with me?" Len questioned this new situation. "With us?"

"We believe that this newbie, is a student in this area." Dell was halted when Ruko began to speak.

"This newbie is at your school Moron!" She yelled at us. "We are going to be staying here with you for a while."

"What?!" Len and I happened to shout in unison. Ruko nodded winking at me. My eyes stayed wide open in shock. Dell smiled, walking over to me.

"I'll be sleeping in your bed tonight sexy." He said aloud in front of Len. Dell leaned on me, caging me like a bird in his arms. Over Dell's shoulder I saw Len balling his hands. His blue eyes had turned orange again. Ruko jumped on Len seeing him grow mad.

"Len-Len why are you mad?" She poked fun at the fact he was. "Why you mad bro? Calm it."

"Dell!" Len screamed at him practically. Right before he grabbed Ruko and _licked_ her on the cheek. Ruko slapped Len senselessly till he turned salmon pink.

"You stupid-ass!" She screeched. Dell let go of me in order to prevent those two from killing each other. More fighting would go on. There is not a single quiet moment, is there? Perhaps Len is _destined_ to abuse. In the start it was Ringo and I doing the torturing. Now that she's dead and I a, no longer human it's been quiet. My friends are all betraying me and cheering me up at the same time. It is a constant battle between good and evil. It feels as though I am no longer the old Rin. Len has forced me to grow up in a way. Somehow he pushes me to go on in life.

"Rin, you feeling alright?" A familiar pair of flaming blue eyes met mine. Len held onto my shoulders waiting till I got a grip on myself.

"Yeh, I'm a-alright." I wanted to speak more clearer, but it felt impossible.

"Well, are we going to school or what?" He held onto my arm more firmly making sure that if I fall forward I'd be kept in place.

"Of course." I brightened up a bit with a tender smile. "We really should get going."

"We're coming too." Dell and Ruko both spoke at the same moment.

"Fine. But you need uniforms to blend." Len guided them to the closet that had some clothes that were a part of the uniform.

"This skirt is way to fucking short!" Ruko complained when going into the bathroom to change. "_I feel and look like a cheap prostitute_!"

"Are these shirts supposed to be this tight?" Dell said from inside Len's room. "Where do you shop? Children clothing stores."

"Hurry up and come out!" Len lost his patience with their pointless bickering. "I don't have all day!"

"Uh-huh..." I nodded my head a bit. Bold, blue eyes scanned over my face repeatedly. "Huh?"

"We still are going to have fun tonight, right?" He simpered with a sexy tone. If I was chocolate I think I would have melted.

When I was going to give an answer the duo busted out of the room. We stood for a second seeing that Dell and Ruko looked like teens. Ruko had the faint blue highlight in her hair that hid any unnecessary questions. Dell was the kinda teen that doesn't care about anything. With the way he walks there is no telling that they aren't normal people. Ruko scowled when Len couldn't help laughing at the way she made that face. Her red eye locked on me, she blinked and averted her eye from me. Maybe she noticed that I had been the only person not laughing at her. Dell pulled out a pack of cigarettes and popped one into his mouth. Len took one from him as well, seeing he had a lighter.

They lit their cigarettes and smoked like professionals. "You smoke?", I asked Len with quizzical eyes. He nodded, taking in another puff before letting out the secondhand. I coughed turning away to see Ruko staring me down. Her red eye yet again found me. It was as if she saw something in me. She could not take her attention from me. Dell was going to say something, but kept himself quiet. Len watched as she continued studying me.

"You.", She called me out. "_You are complicated in every-way possible. No one will ever understand you_." Once she told me that, Len smiled.

"That makes two of us then.", He turned me in his direction. "Ruko says I am going to die alone because I'm so damn corrupted."

"That doesn't help at all..." I mumbled about to cry. Why does sadness have to hit me constantly. It makes me depressed and suicidal. Len pinched his cigarette between two fingers in order to give me a quick hug. Ruko and Dell saw him do an act of kindness and shook their heads. Len turned red, giving them a face of anger mixed with confusion. It made them laugh, they had to control their laughter. There was a knock on the door that stopped the noise, letting the room go silent.

"Rin, are you in there?" Meiko knocked again, giving me no option but to open the door.

"Yes..." I answered unlocking the door. She went inside and saw Len and the company. Ruko smiled like the chipper ideal school girl. Dell hid his cigarette behind his back the same time Len did. Meiko was not dumb she could smell the scent of the smoke. Her red lip stained lips turned up, she smiled at me. Behind me Len put his cigarette out. At that moment Meiko spoke up with her brown leather gloves tucked in her belt.

"Rin, are you ready to go to school?", She asked with a sweet smile. I nodded as she straightened out her skirt. "Alright, I'll be waiting in the car."

"Okay!" I replied in my best ecstatic voice. Dell puffed his last bit of cancer stick then finally put it out. Ruko was already walking out with her skirt following behind her. Meiko tapped her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. We all piled into her car that is a five seater. We all fit perfectly with two in the front and three in the back. Meiko sat next to Ruko the entire time. Ruko didn't say anything, but Dell did.

"So...I'm Dell Honne and you are?" He said to Meiko while she stopped at a red light.

"Meiko, Meiko Sakine." She said with her eyes still glued to the traffic light.

"You married?" Dell tried getting her attention but she blew him off. Just until she got another red light. This time she gave him an answer. Meiko was married for a year or so. But things didn't work out. He tried to control her, and it just didn't last. My mother told me to never be with someone who will control me. That was the only time she did give me good advice before dying. Dell smiled at the fact that she is single. Len shook his head at the fact that Dell was hitting on my aunt.

"So...how old are you?" He asked a brave question, that not even I have dared to ask.

"I'm Divorced.", Her eyes moved from the road finally. "And I'm in my twenties." Dell nodded in approval. Len sat in the middle crossing his arms. I swallowed hard when I over heard what Dell said. He whispered loudly to Len that he would be sleeping with her tonight. Imagining that made me sick. To think my aunt would be doing the same act I have. We both would be in the same group, sleeping around with demons. Now that I think of it... What is Dell and Ruko?

"Len...", I nudged his shoulder leaning into him. "What are Dell and Ruko?" I whispered quietly.

"Oh, Dell is the normal demon as you see.", Len whispered back. "Ruko is some kind of bird demon. She shifts like a freak."

"Really? Then are we different?" I responded with another question. "What is our difference?"

"We aren't in their category.", he answers silently. "I'm an incubus your a succubus. We eat people. They just encourage sin."

"Oh, I understand now." I reassured. He tilted his head so that it rests on my shoulder. In my mind I will continue to tell myself that we are friends. Dell asked Meiko a question at every red light and she answered each one. Each question different from the next. From date life to loneliness. Dell certainly knows how to get inside a girl's mind. My aunt Meiko actually opened up, it was like a drama seen on television. Len rolled his eyes he could not wait to get to school. His head stayed on my shoulder while his eyes closed. Len wanted to go to school but I didn't at the moment. I liked being this way. In this position.

Outside the car window trees looked like blurs or flashes of green. Dell and Meiko were beginning to give me a _headache_ now. When we got to school, Dell was hesitant to leave the car. He did leave, but as he did he winked at Meiko. Seeing that made my eyes widen. Len was already inside the school walking through crowds of people. Afraid to get lost, I stayed with Ruko. She did not seem to mind me.

"Look, Rin girl.", she turned her head toward me. "I want to apologize for being a bit brash."

"No, don't worry about it...", I managed to say completely without stopping so much. "I want to help you find this new demon or monster."

"Thanks." She smiled a half smile while walking around. She searched around the campus with me looking for this new beast. She drug me behind her quick like when she felt some odd _presence_. Her red eyes flared up as her eyebrows knitted furiously. Out of curiosity, I peeked over her shoulder to see a _normal_ looking boy. Wait, I know that boy. He's the only boy I know with that hair color.

"Mikuo..." I said out loud. Ruko slapped the back of my neck with her hand hearing me say his name. Her bright blue eye scanned my face.

"You know him?" She whispered to me loudly. All I could manage to do was nod. She did a double take from Mikuo to me and back to him.

"You talk to him, keep him busy here till I find Dell." She uttered to me in a rush. "I'll be back."

With no more words, I took a step toward him and called him, "M-Mikuo..." He slowly turned to face me. His teal eyes has a glossy shine to them. It took me a bit to register the fact that he is some kind of monster. Mikuo has no sound to his steps like Dell and Len. He has to be the monster that they're trying to capture. He stopped before me in an orderly manner.

"Rin, we haven't talked in quite a while.", Mikuo informed me that ever since our fight we haven't spoken. "I hope you've forgiven me for that _incident_."

"Of course, your my friend." I said with a over exaggerated nod in agreement. "I have done some thinking to about that _incident_ too."

"Yes, but what was there to think about?" He responded quick. "It was only a _kiss_ I gave you."

"I k-know b-but still...", I stumbled on my words. "You should have never done that..."

"Why not?" He question it, that one _kiss_. "I meant it." He kept me paralyzed before him.

"No you d-did not!", I shouted closing my eyes. "You were confused, y-you told me yourself." Mikuo got close to the point of the total loss of my comfort zone.

"Well let me make myself clear this time." He said into my mouth. My eyes were closed by then. My body was shaking for no reason. There was no grasp on reality. My entire mind was blank. His warm mouth being pressed to mine was enough to stop my petty emotion. Mikuo moved his lips to my jaw and neck now being exposed. My hands should have moved to slap his hands away from the buttons on my shirt. Instead they did not move. He got to the second to last button before stopping. He kissed me yet again this time on the cheek. My face was burning a _frivolous_ pink by now. There was no need to blush like this for a guy.

The last button got unbuttoned as his hands made there way to my face. Mikuo paused our kissing seeing that there was someone watching. Someone with silver hair. Dell tried to grab Mikuo, but he turned to drastic measures by using me as a _hostage_. Mikuo held me up by my neck. He has once again made me question myself. What I am or was to him. Most of all I betrayed Len! He stood there beside Ruko giving me not a single glance. Dell punched Mikuo dragging him on the ground. Once free I caught my breath. No one helped me, it was just me on my own for the time being.

In shame I buttoned my shirt and stood against the side of the building in silence. Mikuo got taken away by Ruko and Dell. Len could not make eye contact with me. This was bad. Things had to get fixed, never has he been this mad with me. With my head down I traveled my way to the direction of my class. Yowane would probably be pleased with the fact that _I_ am here on time. Now I'm the enemy, how could this happen? It was just kissing and grabbing, but Mikuo is the one who did everything. _He kissed me first_.

* * *

**Len POV:**

_Women, who needs them_. Doesn't help when you actually began to like one an awful lot. Then she has to go around cheating on your sorry ass when you aren't around. If she cheated on me, I might as well return the hurt. Maybe it'll cause her a world of hurt if I go out with someone she hates. Better, I will bring her over to Ringo's place an show her my room. Let's see how much you like the heartache Rin. You mess around with my emotion then we shall make it even between us.

In my last period class I sat with my head rested on my hand listening to the teacher's lectures. Meanwhile a note lands on my desk. It's from a girl judging by the writing style. Who dots their i's so huge. Who talks about romance and mushy crap. Hold the phone! This is a confession. From a... Lily? Who the heck is that? Not giving a crap about class or the teacher taking a drink of his coffee I stood up.

"Whoever you are Lily, I accept!", I announced with all eyes on me. "I'll find you after class then..."

"Mr. Kagami!", the teacher called on me. "Get her number after class!" He yelled and the whole classroom erupted in laughter. I don't even understand how that's funny? Was he kidding or was he cereal? Serious.

"I'll wait Len!" A beautiful blonde creature screamed at me from across the room. She had the bravery to stand as I did. Annoying, but at least she's blonde like Rin. The long hair is a downer but at least she's got some characteristics. The blue eyes and blonde hair will do. When did those features in women attract me? It's all the blonde tramps fault, she has cursed me with her tiny moans and flat chest.

The class had only two minutes left anyway, what a jerk. 'Get her number after class' he says. Maybe I will. But I don't have a phone or cellular device. How will I communicate with that gorgeous girl? We'll find a way. If there's a will there's a way.

When that bell rang and we all were excused I sat at my desk waiting. She stood in front of my desk with a blush and nervous grin. Those signs alone told me that she indeed was infatuated with me. Wonder how many other girls consider me attractive?

"You read my note?" The first thing she says has to be a question for me.

"Of course." I answer with my voice sounding more bold.

"You want to get out of here or what?" She questioned with eager,big eyes. Those blue eyes were not as innocent as Rin's but just as big. She reached for my hand holding it firmly. This girl sure as hell moves fast. Faster than I expected.

"You wanna go to my place?", She turned back to me. I could not believe what I heard out of this chick. "Or your place?"

"I prefer my place...", I returned an answer seductively. She smiled back at me. "Wait, you barely know me..."

"Thought you liked me?", she paused. "You don't want to mess around a bit?"

"Of course I like you." I honestly had no idea what this doll was talking about. "If it's what you want my dearest."

"Okay!" She cheered up as fast as I gave her the okay.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

After school I had to wait patiently for Meiko to come out. When she finally did come out we went home as planned. She dropped me off before taking off somewhere else. Most likely for a beer. Dell and Ruko haven't been around me since this morning. They took Mikuo and did something I'm guessing. The entire house was quiet except for the noise I heard up stairs. There was laughter not the good kind sadly. It immediately got my attention. Before I knew it, I could feel my eyes itching again. The fuzziness was returning.

Up the stairs the laughter got louder. A girls voice was heard. That was enough to set me off. I barged in to find Len feeling up Lily the whore, the slut of our school. He took his hands out of her shirt and smiled.

"Pay back is a bitch, isn't it _RIN_?" He scoffed kissing Lily on the cheek. She put her bra on and was about to leave till I stopped her. With the way I was feeling I had to kill. This girl had to pay the price for helping him crush me.

"You hurt me Rin..." Len began saying as my hands wrapped around her fragile neck. I was going to kill her by strangling her to death. My hands held her neck tightly in a good grip as she clawed the air frantically. He did not stop me but watched. He caressed her cheek as the whites of her eyes turned blood red. Her hands reached for my neck but Len stopped her. He held her arms letting me finish her.

"You do this to me!", I screamed at him after killing the girl who's windpipe I crushed beforehand. "Why do you want to hurt me?"

I tug my teeth into the girl who was turning blue. I'd be able to take her before her god does. Len watched sitting himself on his bed. He continued smiling at the fact that I killed this girl due to jealously. When she crumbled she was finally free. No one takes away my one chance of happiness. No one gets in the way of anything. No one can have him. When did I become so _possessive_ over him? He's not the same with me so why should I care?

"It was only fair Rin. You cheated on me, and I did the same.", Len stood. "Now we're equal."

"It was him who kissed me first!" I raised my voice standing my ground. Len took a step toward me.

"But it was you who let him unbutton your shirt!" Len yelled louder than me. He pulled me by the arm into him.

"You were kissing Lily!", I screamed in his face. "You had your hands all over her!"

"She wrote me a love letter!" He pinched my arm in his hand forcing a cry out of me.

"I hate you so much right now!", I screamed into his mouth now on mine. "N-no!"

"Shut up already.", Len said into my ear. "You killed for me, you know you love me."

"I don't!" I cried out louder. "I didn't mean to do it..."

"I hate it when you think of that nasty green boy!" He held the back of my head forcing another kiss. These lips I want to remember. The feeling of the blood rushing to my face. His feelings being mutual. My arms automatically placing themselves around his neck. My legs instinctively locking around his waist. _Is what we truly feel hormones or the actually emotion of love?_

The long night would indeed be long again.

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Not bad chapter 15. They have an argument. What do you know Miku did not show up to school? I still have not said who will be hit with bad luck. Haven't given you some secrets... There will be don't worry. I will keep things interesting between to two. Mikuo is just horrible isn't he? Forget Mikuo, well he will be back. Lily is dead bro. Just like that in five paragraphs.**

**In regards to me, I have been to iffy lately. Writing is not my favorite thing to do anymore. I just want to quit but I can't till I finish the stories. Therefore, I better start liking it again. I appreciate you taking the time to read this. I will update as soon as possible. No longer this month BS. I'm on summer vacation so I got some writing to do.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**SPK03~**


End file.
